CartoonMan412's Monster Tale
by cartoonman412
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog is a nobody 'til he becomes super popular for murdering Randall, 1 of Lucius's sons, but his great big fib gets him in super big trouble.


CartoonMan412's Monster Tale

 **Cast of Characters**

Oscar – Sonic the Hedgehog ( _Sonic X_ and _Sonic Super Blast_ )

Lenny - Beezy ( _Jimmy Two Shoes_ )

Angie - Amy Rose ( _Sonic X_ and _Sonic Super Blast_ )

Lola - Rouge the Bat ( _Sonic X_ and _Sonic Super Blast_ )

Don Edward Lino - Lucius ( _Jimmy Two Shoes_ franchise)

Mr. Sykes – Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic X and Sonic Super Blast)

Ernie and Bernie - Shadow the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox ( _Sonic X_ and _Sonic Super Blast_ )

Frankie - Randall Boggs ( _Monsters Incorporated_ )

Luca - Silver the Hedgehog ( _Sonic X_ and _Sonic Super Blast_ )

Don Ira Feinberg - Dr. Eggman ( _Sonic X_ and _Sonic Super Blast_ )

Crazy Joe - Jim Crow ( _Dumbo_ , _Dumbo II_ , _Dumbo III_ and _Dumbo IV_ )

Katie Current - Blaze the Cat ( _Sonic X_ and _Sonic Super Blast_ )

Worm - Piplup (Pokémon anime series)

The 3 Shorties - Timmy Turner ( _The Fairly Oddparents_ franchise), Alvin Seville ( _Alvin and the Chipmunks_ franchise) and Scrappy Doo ( _Scooby-Doo_ series)

Horace the Shrimp - Clumsy Smurf (The Smurfs)

Mrs. Sanchez - Ella (Sonic X and Sonic Super Blast)

Christina - Sparkles the Ferret ( _Sonic X_ and _Sonic Super Blast_ )

Missy - Cosmo the Seedrian ( _Sonic X_ and _Sonic Super Blast_ )

White/Hammerhead Sharks - Various animated monsters

Orcas - Chao and other critters ( _Sonic X_ and _Sonic Super Blast_ )

Whales at Whale Wash – Dragons (cartoon and 3D animated)

Sea Turtles at the Wash - Cream the Rabbit, Marine the Raccoon and Sticks the Badger ( _Sonic X_ and _Sonic Super Blast_ )

Working Fish at the Whale Wash - Various Station Square citizens

Video Game Shark - Taz (Looney Tunes)

Other shrimps - Various Smurfs

 **Chapter 1: Don't worry about 1 thing**

There was a water/flying Pokémon named Piplup trapped in a cage. Piplup was now terrified that he was gonna be the bait. Unknown to it, somebody was walking around just as Piplup gulped nervously in fear. Suddenly Piplup screamed in fear just as it saw somebody coming right towards it just as he struggled to break out, but he had a very disturbing feeling that somebody was behind him. Piplup turned around and saw a grownup monster with red furs and bright yellow horns on his head.

"Hi there, I'm Beezy." Beezy greeted at Piplup, but he fainted nervously in fear. Beezy gasped a bit, "Little dude, did I terrify you? I'm terribly sorry, wake up," he held the cage very gently. "alright, don't worry about it, I'm gonna get you out in a jiffy, hang in there, Piplup."

"Hey, Beezy!" somebody's voice called out to him.

"I'm coming, Randall!" Beezy exclaimed back to him just as he began releasing Piplup from the cage.

"Move it, come on, let's go, father's waiting!" Randall exclaimed to him. Beezy opened the lid, setting Piplup free at last. "Okay, little dude, you're free at last, now go, sing for the freedom." Beezy smiled at himself when he did the good deed. Just as he began leaving, he jumped in shock when he saw another monster with purple scales and horns and light green eyes. he was Randall, Beezy's adoptive older brother.

"You almost gave me a heart attack here." Beezy said to him.

"Beezy, what the crap are you doing?" Randall asked him.

"Well, Randall, I was just…" Beezy picked up some tulips. "…picking you some tulips." Randall smacked him lightly. "Hey, mother said it's not alright to hit."

Randall smacked him again, "Mother's not here right now." Randall and Beezy walked back home to the mansion. Meanwhile, there was a city town which nearly looked just like a ghost town, but on the big screen of the building, Blaze the Cat answered some questions about the monsters.

"Are they gone for good? are they gone for good? are you sure about it?" Blaze asked them and smiled at the viewers. "Good morning, Cartoon City, I'm Blaze the Cat, we just received official confirmation that the monsters are gone for good. I repeat: the monsters are gone for good." That's when everybody came outta nowhere and began doing their own work. Everybody was hiding because the monsters like Beezy and Randall can attack and kill anybody.

 _ **Don't worry**_

 _ **About 1 thing**_

' _ **cause every single thing is gonna be all right**_

 _ **don't worry**_

 _ **about 1 thing**_

"Up next, a young man tells us how he does it all, but 1st, over to Scarlett Garcia for the traffic report." Blaze said to them.

"Thanks a bunch, Blaze." Scarlett Garcia said to her while driving the helicopter. "Slight congestion here on the Interpol, there's an overturned man. Authorities are trying to calm him down." She sees the Station Square police officers trying to calm Mr. Skullhead down by causing a traffic jam. "Get out those cell phones and call in to the boss, 'cause you're gonna be late for work."

"What's a taking so long?!" Mario exclaimed to them impatient.

"Don't you snap at a me. My boss is a your boss, alright?" Luigi said to him. Mario rolled his eyes and drove his car to some other place. Yes, this was a very busy city town with rush hour traffic, other people and critters working, and more. In the bank, Espio sat right in the counter just as Storm showed him the dark pink chaos emerald in his right hand.

"Yep, it's a fraud." Espio said to him while staring at the fraud gem.

"A fraud?! it took me a couple of hours to find it!" Storm snapped at him.

 _ **Don't worry**_

 _ **about 1 thing**_

' _ **cause every single thing is gonna be all right**_

Inside McRonalds, Big the Cat stood right at the counter waiting for other people and critters to show up, but nobody took 1 single step inside. "That does it, Froggy, we give up." Big said to himself.

"According to the latest danger poll, the fear of monsters is at an all-time," Blaze announced to the viewers. "Join us this evening for an in-depth report. How long must this city town live under siege? is there no action hero around us? who can stop this monster enemy?"

Later on, there was a super thrilling place. There was a blue supersonic hedgehog with bright green eyes and red and white sneakers. He turned over and began introducing himself, "Hi there, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, you might think you know, but you have absolutely no idea. Welcome to my universe. The good entire life the way the other half lives. Check it out, dudes, I got my 40 hi-def flat television screen with speaker surround, CD player, DVD player, Nintendo Wii-U hooked up and a track player for the days when you're feeling just a bit…" Sonic began beat boxing for a bit. "…old school. 'cause every single superstar hedgehog like me needs to have the basic properties."

"Yeah right, like cash." Bart laughed along with his good friends, Alvin and Scrappy. The place was just a billboard and Sonic really didn't have any cash.

"Come on, you kids, why are you messing around with my fantasies?" Sonic asked them.

"'cause you're so broke, your cookies are crumbled." Bart said to them just as Alvin and Scrappy laughed a bit.

"That's hilarious." Sonic said to them.

"Hey, Sonic, over here, I need to speak to you!" Crazy Jim exclaimed to him by the dumpster.

"I'll Be right there," Sonic said to him. "Hang on to these things." he handed the disco medallions over to Bart, Alvin and Scrappy.

"Sonic, you're super thrilling." Alvin said to him just as Sonic walked right towards Crazy Jim.

"Hey, Crazy Jim." Sonic said to him.

"Now that you live in the penthouse, can I please be your financial advisor?" Crazy Jim asked him.

"That's a billboard, Crazy Jim." Sonic corrected him.

"You live in a billboard? and they just call me crazy." Crazy Jim laughed like crazy just as he began going up in mid-air, making Sonic get freaked out.

"Hey, Sonic, look who came to visit." Bart said to him just as they finished spray painting the walls. Sonic screamed in fear just as he a picture of a giant monster about to eat him up.

"Got ya!" the 3 shorties laughed a bit.

"No way, don't do that!" Sonic removed some of the spray paint. "Shouldn't you kids be in school?"

"And shouldn't you be at work?" Scrappy asked him.

"Right back at me, right?" Sonic asked Scrappy. "Mr. smart mouth. Look, I'm on my way to work at the Dragon Wash, so stay outta trouble, alright? and clean this mess up."

"See you later!" the 3 shorties began cleaning off the spray paint. Sonic smiled at himself just as he was on his way to work at the Dragon Wash.

"See you later, Sonic!" Crazy Jim exclaimed to him. Sonic continued his way to work at Knuckles' Dragon Wash which was owned by Knuckles the Echidna himself. It was a wash for cartoon and video game dragons. Sonic continued along his way by greeting his fellow workers.

"Hey what's going on, guys? the supersonic hedgehog's in the house." Sonic high-5'd some of the hard workers while they began doing their hard work. "Hey, Sonic, is it lunch time yet?"

"You just got here, Manic." Sonic said to him.

"That's exactly my point." Manic said to him. Meanwhile, Flashy the Echidna, who was listening to music by his headphones, was putting the air freshener on Dojo.

"Hey, Flashy!" Sonic exclaimed to him, but he shook his head knowing that Flashy didn't hear him. Sonic walked right past Cream the Rabbit, Marine the Raccoon and Sticks the Badger, who began shining the metal claw on Sparky.

"Looking good, gals." Sonic said to them.

"Hey there, Sonic." the 3 young girls greeted him. Sonic stopped right by the punch-in counter so that he could clock in and begin his hard work. He couldn't find his name on his card 'til he found his card on the punch-in section.

"Huh, what? I'm already punched in?" Sonic asked himself, but he smiled at himself about who did it. "Amy?"

At the counter, a pink hedgehog girl named Amy Rose was on the wireless telephone, but she was speaking to another dragon customer. "Good morning, Spyro, can I help you?"

"1 good wash and wax, please." Spyro said to her.

"Warm wax?" Amy asked him.

"Yes please." Spyro said to her.

"Metal scrap? we're having a super special on that 1." Amy said to him.

"Why not? it's mating season and I'm super lucky." Spyro said to her and began getting all cleaned up.

Amy began answering the wireless telephone that she answered before, "Knuckles' Dragon Wash, you get a dragon of a wash and the price is…..oh my gosh." Amy listened just as she scribbled the notebook that said _Sonic + Amy_ on it. She had a crush on Sonic and she was his good friend. "Might I suggest a rusteez? it can remove rusted metal."

"Hey there, Amy." Sonic greeted her just as Amy panicked by covering the paper that she scribbled on. She didn't want Sonic to see it, otherwise she'll be super embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh, hi there, Sonic." Amy said to him.

"Thanks a bunch for covering me up," Sonic grabbed the wireless telephone that Amy was using. "Hey, I'm terribly sorry, but Amy needs to get her move on, could you hold for 1 single minute, please?" Sonic pushed the _HOLD_ button.

"Oh, Sonic." Amy said to him.

"Come on, Amy, dance it off with me." Sonic said to her while he was trying to dance it off with Amy who controlled him.

"Sonic, you're gonna get me fired." Amy sat right by the counter.

"Please, Amy, you? fired?" Sonic asked her. "That can't possibly happen. 'cause then I would have no reason to come to work."

"Oh, Sonic, you don't really mean that." Amy said to him.

"Of course I do, Amy, you're like my true good friend." Sonic said to her. Amy gasped a bit and groaned a bit while Sonic put on his work gear.

"Listen here, Amy, tell me what you think about this?" Sonic explained to her. "This is totally the best idea ever, alright? it's a sure thing, guaranteed cash extravaganza," Amy stared at him. "fresh air and relaxation."

"Oh crap." Amy groaned a bit.

"All I need is an advance on my paycheck from Knuckles, and, Amy, I'm outta this place, I mean, I'm…whoosh."

"Sonic, instead of getting in Knuckles' face with another get-rich-fast scheme, go do something that you're actually good at: your career," Amy placed the belt around Sonic's waist, "Which by some chance you still have."

Just as Sonic began doing his hard work, he stopped and got something for Amy on the way here. "Oh, Amy, I almost forgot," he held out a snack food back from the Cartoon Donut Shop. "I brought you some breakfast on the way here."

"You didn't, Sonic, crispy cremes?" Amy asked him.

"Your most absolute favorite," Sonic replied to her. "And by the way, you're still on hold."

Amy gasped in alarm and picked up the wireless telephone, "Thanks for holding, we're extremely busy. How can I help you here?" Amy watched Sonic who continued to begin his work while listening to somebody on the wireless telephone, "No, I'm terribly sorry, but Knuckles is at a meeting right now. He won't be back 'til later on." Whenever Knuckles was at a meeting, he's at a meeting with the master of the city.

CartoonMan412: "Here's the next chapter where we meet Lucius."

 **Chapter 2: The Monster Father**

In the abandoned mansion, there was a short red monster with white horns and a suit, standing right in front of the fish tank. He was Lucius. "How are my little critters doing? did you miss me? are you doing good?" Lucius gave the bits of food to some Sharpedos. "You see, Knuckles, it's a cruel universe out there. You either take or you get taken."

A red echidna named Knuckles winced when he watched the Sharpedos eating the meat products like rabid animals.

"A few words have never been spoken, dude," Knuckles said to him. "Is that it? We're finished?"

"Now you and me, Knuckles, we worked together as always for a very long time." Lucius explained to him.

"Please, Lucius, it's hardly been like work around here." Knuckles begged to him.

"Now you know…" Lucius continued.

"I like that about you." Knuckles interrupted him.

"Let me finish, Knuckles. That I lived my life for my 2 sons," Lucius said to him. "Raising them and protecting them…"

"You're the greatest! He's the greatest, right? Am I right or am I wrong?" Knuckles asked Silver.

"It's all been to prepare…"

"Right?"

"…To prepare them…"

"Sorry 'bout that."

"It's alright, Knuckles, for the day that they run the city town. Well, today's that day." Lucius sighed heavily when the record of the record player began scratching, and while he sat right in front of the desk and Knuckles sat right in the chair. "Silver."

Silver began fixing the record 'til it began playing a clean version of _Baby Got Back_ (I like big ears). Lucius and Knuckles stared at him just as Silver stopped the record. "Hey, master, big ears." he chuckled a bit.

Lucius sighed heavily and continued the conversation with Knuckles, "Long story short, from now on, you work for Randall and Beezy, you got it?"

Knuckles laughed a bit, "Beezy? Randall, I understand, but Beezy? You can't be serious about this."

"I'm dead serious, Knuckles." Lucius said to him, "It takes more than muscles to run things. Now Beezy, he's got the brains. That's something super special."

"Oh yeah, he's super special, alright." Knuckles said to him.

"What exactly does that mean?" Lucius asked.

"Nothing, Lucius, I'm just saying…" Knuckles began explaining to him.

"I bring you here, Knuckles, look you in the eye and I tell you what's what, and what?" Lucius asked.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"What 'what?'"

"You said 'what' 1st."

"I didn't say what, I asked you what,"

"You said, 'then, and what?' I said, 'what?'"

"No, Knuckles, I said, 'what, what,' like what, what?"

Knuckles looked a bit confused. "You said 'what' 1st."

"So now you're making fun of me?" Lucius stared just as he got up.

"No, Lucius, you just misunderstood." Knuckles replied to him, but the conversation interrupted when Randall and Lucius entered the office.

"Sorry we're late, father," Randall said to him. "Beezy had an accident, he was born that way."

Beezy laughed sarcastically while sitting on the turning stool chair. "You're 1 comic genius."

Knuckles whispered to Lucius, "Look, all I'm saying is that dude ain't exactly no murderer."

"My Beezy is a murderer, take 1 look at him!" Lucius looked at Beezy oddly just as Beezy played around on the stool chair, acting like a young kid. Knuckles smirked a bit while telling Lucius that Beezy wasn't a murderer. Lucius stared angrily at him just as he had enough, "That does it! That does it! You're outta here!"

"What?!" Knuckles asked him in shock. "What the heck do you mean I'm outta here?"

"You're fired, Knuckles!" Lucius swung his right hand at Knuckles. Knuckles screamed in fear just as he crashed right into the wall. "And above that, you're gonna need to begin paying me!"

"Whatever for?" Knuckles asked him in fear.

"So nothing terrible happens to your Dragon Wash." Lucius said to him while smirking. Back at the Dragon Wash, Sonic, along with the others began tongue-scrubbing the mouth of Spyro. Sonic frowned at the job. "Welcome to Sonic's crib; 30-foot slime covered tongue, with canker sores, cavities and encrusted teeth for when I'm feeling just a bit old school!"

"Quit complaining, Sonic," Espio said to him. "It could be a lot worse you know."

"That's true, Espio, I could have this job and look a lot like you." Sonic laughed a bit. Suddenly he saw that the bucket full of green slime began shaking, knowing what was gonna happen. "Indigestion…he's gonna blow up!" Espio and the others took cover.

"Wait, Sonic, Flashy's still in there!" Blaze exclaimed to him. Sonic saw Flashy who was still scrubbing and listening to music on his headphones.

"I got you, Flashy!" Sonic ran around supersonic fast and grabbed Flashy. The rumbling grew louder 'til Spyro let out a light belch. Suddenly the green slime flew off and hit Sonic's face. Espio, Manic and the others laughed while Sonic wiped the green slime off of him, "Yeah right, you still think it could be worse?"

"Yeah right, I could look a lot like you." Manic replied to him still laughing a bit.

"You're all hilarious," Sonic said to them while holding the green slime. "well see if you can laugh at this 1." Sonic threw the green slime right at Espio, but he dodged it. Without warning, the green slime hit Manic which was causing him to push the red button and the soap bubbles hit on Spyro's right eye. Spyro yelled in pain just as Manic began pulling down the lever, but it didn't work. If they couldn't think about some ways to get the soap off, then Spyro would go crazy.

"Soap in the eye, soap in the eye!" Sonic pulled down the lever by activating the chains. The chains held Spyro down so that he wouldn't struggle. Sonic ran right towards him and removed the soap very carefully. "It's gonna be alright, I'll get you some free good coupons, a free good hot wax and all of that, You like that?"

"Thanks a bunch, Sonic." Spyro said to him.

"Alright, you got it." Sonic said to him, but suddenly a 2 tailed fox and a black supersonic hedgehog zapped him lightly with 2 red and blue chaos emeralds on the back of his head.

"Well look who it is, Shadow." Tails said to him.

"Just the blue supersonic hedgehog that we're looking for," Shadow smirked at Sonic. "The boss needs to see you right now."

"Tails, Shadow, my 2 best friends for life, hey, what's up, dudes? it's good to see you guys…huh, what? what did you say, Amy?" Sonic asked Amy who was speaking to other customers. "Guys, I'm gonna go ahead right over there, but-"

Sonic: _**Don't worry about 1 thing**_

' _ **cause every single thing**_

 _ **is gonna be all right**_ …

Tails zapped Sonic on the back of his head again with his red chaos emerald. "That's not the way you sing that song, Sonic." In Knuckles' office, Tails and Shadow threw Sonic inside. Sonic tumbled right towards the desk and crashed right onto it.

"Hey, Knuckles, my good friend from another universe. What's happening, man?" Sonic asked him just as Knuckles stared at him not amused from the meeting with Lucius. Sonic grabbed Knuckles' right hand trying to do the secret handshake, but Knuckles just stared at him and rolled his eyes.

"Sonic!" Knuckles yelled out to him while pulling Sonic's right hand away.

"Hey come on, Knuckles, don't sweat it," Sonic said to him. a lot of people and critters can't do it."

"Will you just sit down, alright?" Knuckles asked him just as Sonic took 1 seat, "I was going over my markers, you're into me for 9 grand. 9 G's, alright?"

"9 G's? Man, you're tripping." Sonic said to him.

"Oh yeah? see if this refreshes your memories." Knuckles threw a pile of bill papers at Sonic.

"Whoa, man, that's crazy, look at that." Sonic said to him while reading the bill papers knowing that he owed Knuckles 500 dollars.

"You wrote everything down so you won't forget." Knuckles said to him.

"This is a good example of why you're in management and I'm not," Sonic smiled at him. "You go, dude."

"I need to pay Lucius protection, so everything that you owe me, you owe him." Knuckles explained to him.

"How did you figure that out, Knuckles?" Sonic asked him.

"Very simple, Sonic, the power chart." Knuckles got out the power chart. "See that? above is Lucius. There's me. and there's normal people and critters."

"That's me." Sonic said to him.

"No, Sonic, there's trees, there's dirt and grass…"

"Then there's me?"

"I'm getting there, Sonic." Knuckles continued. "There's fresh water, there's rocks, there's dragon dung, then there's you." he pointed right at a picture of Sonic holding a red brush by telling him that he's at the bottom of the power chart.

Sonic stared at it. "That's just messed up."

"So if Lucius is tugging at me, he's tugging at you." Knuckles said to him.

"What?!" Sonic yelled out just as the chart rolled up and began hitting Knuckles. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Easy, boss, find your cheerful place." Tails said to him while reading a comic magazine.

"Cheerful place." Shadow said to him as well.

"There's no cheerful place with him around here!" Knuckles yelled out. "I'm serious, man!"

"Alright, please! Just give me some spare time!" Sonic begged to him at the exact same time. "That's all I'm asking. I'm begging you, Knuckles! please, please!"

Knuckles stared at Sonic just he knew that Sonic worked extra hard. "Alright, Sonic, 'cause I like you, dude, I'm gonna give you 27 hours to pay up."

"All of it? but how exactly am I supposed to do all of that?" Sonic asked him.

"That's your problem, Sonic," Knuckles replied to him just as he was about to leave his office. "Bring my cash to the horse race track tomorrow morning or you're gonna get it."

"Or what might happen?" Sonic asked him looking a bit confused.

"Tails and Shadow can explain to you." Knuckles left his office. Tails and Shadow both laughed their heads off and Shadow gave Sonic 1 single zap with his blue chaos emerald on his right eye by telling Sonic that he'll be in super big trouble.

"Not a good situation." Sonic said to himself in fear.

CartoonMan412: "Good grief, how will Sonic ever get outta this trap?"

 **Chapter 3: Beezy's problems**

"500 dollars?!" Amy exclaimed to Sonic while putting an ice pack on Sonic's right eye. A little while back, Sonic came right over to her apartment and explained what just happen right after the conversation with Knuckles. Sonic sat right on the bench of the backyard just as Amy continued, "You borrowed 500 dollars from Knuckles? Sonic, why do you always get yourself into these situations?"

"I don't know, Amy," Sonic sighed heavily. "It's just difficult, alright, 'cause I'm a blue supersonic hedgehog in a super big country. A really super big country. The city town. I'm a nobody, and I want some of that." Sonic looked up by telling her his dream vision.

"Ella?" Amy asked him looking a bit confused. Sonic saw Ella doing her make-up. "What? no way! That 1." Sonic stared at the great big building of the city town, "Above the city town, where the somebodies live. I wanna be rich and popular just like them, but I'm stuck down here."

"Well, Sonic, what's the matter with being down here?" Amy asked him.

"I'll tell you what's the matter with being down here," Sonic explained to her. "Remember my Uncle Charles? He worked at the Dragon Wash his entire life."

 _ **Flashback memories**_ …..

 _ **During the 70s, Flippy's dad worked real hard as a tongue scrubber at the Wash. He had worked there for years. "He was the number one tongue scrubber. Every year for 40 years," Flippy explained. All of the pictures of his dad are hung of the wall, little Flippy smiled as he showed the kids at class during Show & Tell**_, "To me, working at the Dragon Wash was the coolest job in the city town. But then I learned something that I'll never forget about."

One student laughed a bit, "Charles the Hedgehog's a tongue scrubber!" all of the students teased him a bit. Little Sonic stared right down humiliated by the students.

 _ **End flashback memories**_ …

"My Uncle Charles was the greatest," Sonic said to her. "But nobody likes a nobody. I wanna become a somebody."

"Sonic, you don't need to live above the city town to become a somebody." Amy placed her right hand on Sonic's right shoulder. Sonic sighed heavily and sat right back on the bench. "What's the difference, Amy? If I don't pay Knuckles back by tomorrow afternoon, I'm doomed anyway, so-"

Amy felt terribly sorry for Sonic. If Sonic didn't pay the cash back, he'll be in super big trouble. She decided to help him out, "Wait right here, Sonic." she walked right back into her apartment. Sonic just sat there staring at the building. He looked right down that his dream vision about becoming a somebody was completely ruined. Sonic saw Amy holding a short box.

"What's this?" Sonic asked her just as Amy opened the lid up. "A dark pink chaos emerald?"

"Yes, Sonic." Amy replied to him.

"Where'd you get that?" Sonic asked her.

"My sister, Tulip gave it to me." Amy said to him. "She said that it began from a tiny grain of desert sand, but then after a short while, it grew into something super beautiful. Dream visions can begin short as well too."

"No, I couldn't possibly." Sonic didn't wanna sell to something that she had for a very long time.

"Take it, Sonic," Amy said to him by handing the dark pink chaos emerald over to him. "it'll get you the cash you need for Knuckles." Sonic sighed in relief and smiled at her by knowing that she was always there to help him out.

Back at the mansion, all of the monsters gathered in the dining room to eat something for their dinner meals. Some of them were speaking, some of them were horsing around, but Lucius was having a conversation with Beezy just as Randall continued eating. Beezy looked a bit concerned 'cause he wasn't learning how to be a murderer monster, but he did help Piplup to be released a little while back.

"What the crap do you mean you don't understand?" Lucius asked him. "We went over this lots of times, I don't need to say it again. You're really giving me complications. I don't know how to say this to you, Beezy, you see something, you murder it, then you eat it, period, that's what monsters do, that's a fair tradition, what's the matter with you?" Beezy looked at him while still holding the menu just as Lucius continued, "Your brother, Randall, here, he's a murderer."

"Thanks a bunch, Father." Randall said to him while eating his dinner meal like a wild animal.

"He's wonderful. He does exactly what he's supposed to do." Lucius said to him. "But to you, I'm hearing things." Lucius sighed heavily. "You gotta understand, Beezy, when you look starved to death, it makes me look starved to death. I can't allow that."

"I know, Father, I'm terribly sorry." Beezy said to him while looking terribly upset.

"Beezy, look at me, look at me," Lucius said to him just as Beezy looked at him. "This handling business, it's for you, it's for both of you, and you're acting like you don't even wanna do it. I need to know that you can handle it." Lucius sighed heavily, but he stared at the cage, where Clumsy Smurf was. Lucius had an idea just as he got Clumsy outta the cage. "Alright, Beezy, right here, in front of me now, eat this 1." Clumsy shook in fear while knowing that his entire day was about to end real soon.

"Yeah right, thanks, Father," Beezy said to him. "Here's the thing, I'm on a super diet, I read an article about those Smurfs, they're not that good for you, you know how many calories are in 1 of those Smurfs? a lot of them."

"It's true," Clumsy explained to them. "It's true, and the other thing is, my cousin got married and had a baby Smurf and I took it over right after he passed away and the baby Smurf lost his cap, but I still take good care of it with my good friends and it's growing and it's truly cheerful, but it's difficult 'cause I've been working another shift at the diner to put good food on the table, but all of the love I see in that little Smurf's face makes it worth it in the ending." Lucius stared at him, "A true good story." Beezy wiped away a tear drop in his right eye while Randall rolled his eyes.

Lucius sighed heavily. "I'm not asking you any longer, Beezy, I'm telling you, eat it!"

"No, stop, have mercy!" Clumsy begged to Beezy.

"Father, please!" Beezy exclaimed to him. Jokey, Hefty and Brainy yelled out begging for Beezy not to eat Clumsy. Beezy and Lucius began arguing just as Randall kept staring at Clumsy and was about to take 1 single bite.

Beezy had enough of it, "Put the Smurf down!" Beezy grabbed Clumsy and the others by making Lucius shocked. The other monsters stared at Beezy just as he set the Smurfs free at last, "Go now, nobody's looking, get outta here, you're free at last, now go."

"Thanks a bunch," Clumsy said to him. "You're a good critter." Clumsy stared angrily at Lucius and punched his right hand by telling him that he'll be right back. "Come on, you guys." Beezy smiled a bit while watching the Smurfs leave, but he stared at Lucius who was staring at him while Randall looked worried about it. Beezy sighed heavily just as he sat right down looking terribly upset. Randall sat right back down staring at his son who was refusing to eat any meat products.

"Father, I can handle the city town, it's not a problem." Randall said to him while hoping everything will be set up.

"No, Randall, we're gonna do this as a true family." Lucius said to him. "Randall, I want you to take Beezy out and show him the ropes."

"Oh come on, Father." Randall said to him.

"Beezy, you're gonna learn how to be a tough monster, whether you like it or not." Lucius said to him. Beezy stared at him in shock, now knowing that he would be in super big trouble if he didn't learn how to be a tough monster.

CartoonMan412: "It looks like Sonic and Beezy are both in trouble."

 **Chapter 4: The horse race track**

At the racetrack, everybody came by to watch or bet on Epona. Everybody kept cheering and betting, but Knuckles paced around in his private box hoping that Sonic would show up with the cash. "That dude better show up or he's doomed for the rest of his entire life."

"Just say the word, Knuckles." Tails said to him while getting ready to punish Sonic along with Shadow.

Meanwhile at the lobby, Sonic came by while holding a package full of cash to give to Knuckles. Thanks to Amy, he sold her dark pink chaos emerald and got all of the cash he got. When he was finished, his problem would be over.

"Carrying the super big envelope full of cash, gonna give it to Knuckles." Sonic said to himself.

"Hurry up, Pop, this is our chance, we don't wanna miss it!" Stu Pickles accidentally knocked the envelope by accident. Sonic managed to catch it.

"Are you sure about it, Stu?" Grandpa Lou asked him.

"My trainer friend ripped me off," Stu replied to him. "The race is rigged." Sonic began listening to them. "We can't lose!"

"What's horse's name?" Grandpa Lou asked him.

"Epona, Pop." Stu replied to him. Sonic gasped in alarm and looked up at the board. Epona was gonna be the winner in the next horse race.

"We're gonna be the richest!" Stu cheered to them.

Sonic grinned like crazy. "Above the city town, here I come!" but he snapped out of it. "Now wait, what the crap am I doing? remember what Amy said to me, remember what Amy said to me, what did Amy say to me?"

Sonic began remembering what Amy said to him from yesterday evening, "Dream visions can begin short, you just need to…bet all of it! bet all of it!" Sonic imagined that if Epona won the race, he would win a lot of cash and live at above the city town. Sonic forgot everything what Amy said to him so he had a new plan. He slammed the envelope right on the counter, "500 on Epona."

"Sonic, that is 300 to 1," Omega said to him while, taking the envelope and gave him the green ticket. "That will pay 400 dollars."

Sonic took the green ticket. "Well I guess that makes me Sonic, the millionaire." Right at the front door, a figure turned over looking at Sonic. The figure was Rouge, and when she smirked, she raised her right eyebrow, still staring at Sonic. Just as Sonic began leaving, he stopped and stared at Rouge just as she did her dance moves.

"Nice move." Rouge said to him. Sonic snapped out of it and chuckled a bit. "You have a name?" Sonic chuckled again. "You're gonna tell me what it is?" Sonic chuckled a bit. "Well, mine's Rouge by the way."

Sonic snapped out of it. "Come on, dude, get your game face on." he smacked himself and followed Rouge around. "So, Rouge, I'm…" he bumped right into the pillar. "I'm Sonic, sweet cakes." Sonic saw Ella staring at him just as she was reading a newspaper. "AAH! Ella!"

"The hip-hop smooth talk doesn't work out with me." Ella said to him just as she continued reading the newspaper.

"Sorry 'bout that." Sonic apologized and followed Rouge again. "Hey, so…"

"Sonic, I was beginning to think you skipped out on me." Knuckles came along with Tails and Shadow.

"Knuckles! I see you're already on your way to the concession stand." Sonic said to him just as he escorted Knuckles.

"Hey, what the crap are you doing?" Knuckles asked looking a bit confused.

"Mind bringing us back some beverages?" Sonic asked them while Knuckles stared at him. "That would be good, thanks a bunch. And some of those corn dogs."

"You mean the 1s with the sticks?" Tails asked him.

"What the crap are you doing, Tails?" Knuckles bonked Tails. "Don't listen to him!"

Sonic escorted Rouge. "Let me escort you to my box."

"Your box?" Metal Sonic asked him while stepping right in front of Sonic and Rouge.

"His box?!" Knuckles exclaimed to him. "You can't even afford the strawberry banana gum under the seats!"

"He just laid 9 grand on Epona," Rouge explained to them just as Sonic continued telling Knuckles that she was crazy. "I think he can afford anything that he wants." Rouge stared at Sonic who smiled nervously at her.

"9 grand? My 9 grand?!" Knuckles yelled out to them.

"No, please, it was another 9 grand." Sonic replied to him while panicking.

"You had the cash to pay me back and you bet it anyway?" Knuckles grabbed the green ticket. "Give me that!"

"Obviously, I made 1 slight mistake." Rouge walked off.

"No, no, no, no, no, wait! Rouge! come back here!" Sonic yelled out while catching up to her.

"Look, Sonic, deep down, I'm really superficial," Rouge said to him. "And don't get me wrong, you're handsome, but you're a nobody." Rouge left while leaving Sonic stunned. Sonic saw the faces drawn on the corn dogs.

"Sonic, you're handsome, but you're a nobody." Tails mocked a bit.

"Wait, Rouge, come back, I'm not a nobody, I'm a corn dog!" Shadow silently laughed along with Tails.

Knuckles grabbed Sonic's right arm. "You're unbelievable. You're in trouble up to yourself, but still, you're asking for more?" Knuckles shoved him over to his box. "Now go on, get in there!" Knuckles, Sonic and the others took their seats. "Sonic, you better pray that this horse of yours comes through, betting on my 500." Knuckles saw Sonic sitting right in his seat. "Hey, outta my seat!" Tails grabbed Sonic by forcing him to sit right between him and Shadow. "Unbelievable."

"Sit back and watch the race, Sonic." Tails said to him.

"With your good eyes." Shadow joked with him just as they watched when the horses began racing around the race track.

"The horses are at the post, and they're off!" Yosemite Sam announced while all of the horses began racing around, all of them but Epona, who was trying to break the gate open. "Prancy, then Brienna and Oreo. Epona seems to be having trouble gettin' outta the gate."

"What the crap?" Sonic asked himself.

"Only a varmint would bet on this horse." Yosemite Sam continued.

Knuckles stared at Sonic, "Don't sweat it, Knuckles, He does this all the time, he's playing around." Sonic said to him when he saw Epona breaking through the gate and racing around catching up with the other horses.

"What's this? Epona's now crashin' her way through the gate, and she's off and racin'. Prancy, Oreo…"

"Please, Epona, go faster." Sonic whispered to her while hoping that Epona would win the race.

"Comin' right around the turn, it's Brienna by a length and Epona well behind," Yosemite Sam continued, "and here comes Epona, comin' right up from behind passin' Prancy, Brienna!"

Sonic gasped in excitement, "You see that? who's your dude? go!"

"Around the final turn, here comes Epona," Yosemite Sam announced. "Epona's now caught up to Prancy. They're head to head. Neck to neck. Epona's ahead!"

"I'm tired just thinking about counting all of this cash." Sonic said to himself just as Knuckles cheered that they'll be super rich. "Look at Epona go!" They began celebrating while Tails and Shadow smiled at them.

"Absolutely wonderful, this looks to be Epona's big day!" Yosemite Sam said to them just as Epona was almost to the finish line, she began losing control and hit herself which causing her to lose control, "What happened? Epona's down!"

Sonic and Knuckles danced around just as Sonic saw Epona about to win the race, but what he really saw was that Epona collapsed on the ground. "NOOOOOOOO!"

"Here's Prancy, Brienna and Oreo…and Prancy wins the race!" Yosemite Sam announced.

"What's going on around here?" Knuckles asked while he was still hanging on to Sonic.

"Wait, Knuckles, I just wanna hang on to you." Sonic said to him while hoping that Knuckles wouldn't see what was going on around here.

Knuckles shoved him away. "No, Sonic, get outta my way. Let me see, will you?' Knuckles saw that Prancy was the winner. Knuckles' eyes widened in shock that Epona lost the race and that means Knuckles lost 9 grand.

"Remember your cheerful place, Knuckles." Sonic said to him just as Knuckles got angry and upset by tearing up the green ticket. "That's the way they call him the big shot. Hey, that was crazy, right? who knew about it? everything's set up, it's a lock, we're good to go, we're in the cash." "And she trips over 4 legs," Tails and Shadow smirked at 1 another knowing that they got a job to do just as Sonic continued, "Who in the name of Cartoon Network trips over 4 legs? and by the way, on what?"

"That does it, I've had quite enough!" Knuckles snapped at himself. "Tails, Shadow, I want you to find the deepest pit in the ground, and when you do, dig deeper and put him inside of it!" Knuckles' claws cut the red and blue kite. Charmy screamed out loud that his kite was destroyed.

Suddenly Tails duct-taped Sonic's mouth while Shadow tied the rope on Sonic's entire body and legs. Later on, they threw him right into the car trunk.

"Sorry, Sonic, it's nothing personal, it's just business." Knuckles said to him just as Tails closed the car trunk. Now Sonic was gonna get it."

CartoonMan412: "Oh my word, now Sonic's in super big trouble for the rest of his entire life."

 **Chapter 5: Sonic the monster slayer**

At the bottom on the cliff, Sonic was all tied up due to what happened back at the horse race. He continued mumbling and struggling while Tails and Shadow began have fun and excitement with him, by playing jokes and pranks on him.

Tails and Shadow: _**Don't worry**_

 _ **about 1 thing**_

' _ **cause every single thing**_

 _ **is gonna be alright**_

"This is how you sing it, Sonic." Shadow said to him.

"Knuckles, he really likes you," Tails said to him. "He said to take it easy on you."

Shadow smirked and pinched Sonic's right ear just as Sonic screamed in fear. "But Knuckles isn't here." he laughed a bit. "Tails, let me ask you something."

"Yeah, Shadow?" Tails asked him.

"Why is it that our chaos emeralds can hurt other people and critters, but they got no effect on you or me?" Shadow asked him just as he began zapping Sonic, but Sonic ducked right down by causing Shadow to zap Tails. Tails screamed out loud and fell over by screaming in pain.

"Tails!" Shadow yelled out to him. "I didn't mean it, Tails! I didn't mean it, dude! Tails!" Tails began laughing a bit. "Tails, you made a joke. Good 1, dude." He and Tails high 5'd 1 another. Sonic continued staring at them depressingly that he was in super big trouble.

Meanwhile, Beezy and Randall kept walking away from the mansion. Randall took Beezy someplace for him to eat a human or critter in order to become a true monster, but Beezy was a bit nervous. "Randall, you know that I can't do this."

"Beezy, if you wanna make Father proud, you gotta murder somebody." Randall said to him.

"Or maybe I can find a very old sick human or critter and just wait." Beezy said to him.

"It's getting around, your thing at the fancy restaurant," Randall explained to him. "You know how humans and critters speak. This, that, the other. How you doing? Boom! Forget about it, you're deceased."

"Alright, seriously, I can't understand wise person, so you need to be more specific." Beezy said to him.

"Specific? you want specific?" Randall smacked Beezy lightly in his head. "Be a monster for once in your entire life."

Beezy whimpered nervously in fear. "What am I gonna do?"

Randall sighed heavily, "Beezy, forget about it, alright? we do a couple of practice runs, badda-bing badda-boom, Father's proud that you're a monster, life goes on, got it?"

"Alright, I got it." Beezy said to him.

Randall covered Beezy's mouth by smirking, "Bingo," Randall and Beezy stopped right behind the log while watching Tails and Shadow horsing around with Sonic. "Right there, dead ahead, a television dinner, it doesn't get easier than this 1."

Beezy began concentrating. "Alright, come on. Eye on the tiger. Randall, I can do this! What if I can't do it?"

"Then don't bother coming back home, Beezy." Randall replied to him.

"Good point, Randall." Beezy began walking right towards the group. Back with Tails and Shadow, they kept horsing around with Sonic. "Zap him on the foot again." Shadow said to Tails. Tails zapped Sonic's right foot and Sonic was screaming in fear right through the duct-tape.

Tails laughed a bit. "I like the crazy face that he made." Shadow said to Tails, but the fun and excitement didn't last for a very long time when they saw Beezy coming right towards them. "Tails!"

"Look out!" Tails exclaimed to Shadow just as and he and Shadow ran off leaving Sonic behind. Sonic looked around just as he managed to get his arms outta the rope and he ripped the duct tape right off his mouth by causing him to yelp in fear.

"Guys? guys, don't leave me here alone!" Sonic exclaimed to them. "Come on, there could be monsters out there." Suddenly he felt a peculiar breath right behind him. Sonic turned himself around and saw Beezy with his mouth wide open that he was gonna eat him. Sonic screamed in fear by trying to escape the rope, but it was no use. He continued screaming in fear.

"Oh, no, stop, I'm terribly sorry," Beezy said to him. "No, I'm not gonna-"

"Beezy, do it like this." Randall showed him how to eat a supersonic hedgehog.

"Oh crap." Beezy began licking Sonic's head, but he gagged in disgust and revolt.

"Just get over it!" Sonic exclaimed to him. "Wait just 1 minute, do me 1 favor, but don't chew on me, I'm not made for that."

"I'm not gonna eat you." Beezy whispered to him.

"Don't do the entire head trip thing with me!" Sonic said to him.

"Listen to me! Don't move around 'til I tell you to," Beezy growled and cut the rope. "Back up," he pretended to eat Sonic by forming the cloud dust.

"That's it, Beezy," Randall smiled at him. "There you go, dude. That's it, wave those arms around, buddy. Dig in."

Sonic stared at Beezy, confused about what Beezy is doing. "Look, I'm just pretending so that you can get away. Now when I turn back around, you take off." Beezy turned back around pretending to chew on Sonic. "Tastes just like chili cheese dogs."

Randall smacked his right hand on his forehead while groaning to himself, "Oh crap."

Beezy turned himself around and saw Sonic who was still there, "What the crap did I tell you?"

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't get it, you want me to go right now?" Sonic asked him.

"What the crap are you doing? just go already!" Beezy exclaimed to him.

"That does it, I've had enough from up here!" Randall snarled and began racing towards Sonic.

"Oh crap!" Sonic exclaimed to himself in fear.

"Hurry, run away!" Beezy yelled out just as Sonic ran around supersonic fast. "No, Randall, wait!" But Randall didn't listen 'cause he was still chasing Sonic around.

Sonic kept running around supersonic fast, "Get your dude! get your dude!" Randall was getting super close to murdering Sonic, but suddenly, a great big tree branch fell right from the oak tree and landed right on Randall's head which was causing him to land right near Sonic. Far away, Tails and Shadow heard distant rumbling. They both turned around and saw a great big cloud of dust. Back with Sonic, he crouched right down shaking nervously in fear just as the dust began disappearing. Sonic slowly turned himself around and saw Beezy who wasn't moving around.

Beezy gasped in shock, "Randall!" Beezy removed the tree branch off of Randall.

"Beezy?" Randall coughed a bit. "Beezy, is that really you?"

"I'm here for you, Randall." Beezy replied to him while hanging on to him.

"Come closer, Beezy." Randall said to him.

Beezy came closer to Randall. "Yes, Randall, what is it?"

"I'm super cold." Randall whispered to him.

"That's just because we're cold-blooded monsters." Beezy said to him just as Randall smacked him lightly. "Ow!"

"Goofball…" Randall gasped a bit then closed his eyes. He was now deceased.

"Randall, no…" Beezy wailed loudly, "NOOOOOO! This is my entire fault! I'm terribly sorry, Randall! How will I ever explain this to Father? oh crap!" Beezy runs away sobbing a bit. The cloud of dust formed by causing Sonic to back away near Randall's deceased body. Sonic noticed that somebody was pointing something right near his back. He shrieked and stuck his hands right up, he turned himself around and moving around, kung-fu karate style.

"Back away! I'm crazy! I'm tripping!" Sonic yelled out by making kung-fu karate sounds. Unknown to him, Tails and Shadow saw in amazement about what happened. Sonic kept doing the moves 'til he hit Tails' right leg by accident.

"Ow, what the…" Tails said to himself. Sonic screamed in fear just as Tails and Shadow screamed back in front of him. Sonic screamed again just as Tails and Shadow screamed while hanging on to 1 another. Sonic went right behind Randall while taking cover.

"Don't hurt us, we're terribly sorry, it was all Tails' idea!" Shadow said to him. Tails nodded his head in agreement, but he stared at Shadow. Sonic stared at them looking a bit confused.

"Sonic, did you murder that monster?" Tails asked him. Sonic began thinking about the question Tails was asking him. If he told them that the tree branch murdered Randall, they would continue where they left off, unless of course he answered them in a different kind of way by fibbing. Sonic smirked and stood right on Randall's deceased body, "Uh…yeah, right, exactly how it looks, that's exactly how it is."

"What happened?" Shadow asked him.

Sonic smirked a bit. "Oh, you really wanna know what happened?"

"Yeah right, you're standing on a purple monster." Tails said to him.

"Go on, Sonic." Shadow said to him.

"Well I'll tell you guys what happened." Sonic said to them. Back at the Dragon Wash, Sonic began telling his story not only in front of Tails and Shadow, but everybody. Everybody gathered around, listening to Sonic's story while Amy sat right on the stair steps right near him.

Sonic began telling his story, "Big old monster about 30 feet long, so he's racing at me, right?" the entire crowd gasped in surprise. "With teeth like razors, and I was like, you're gonna come at me like that? you're gonna come at the _S_ like that?"

"Do the muscle thing, Sonic, the muscle thing." Amy said to him.

"Oh, yeah, right," Sonic said to himself while flexing his right muscle. "So I told that guy, 'You see this dude?' And I pointed out like this. Well he's got a brother, and he lives right over here, and I think it's time for a nice…" Amy joined in with him. "…family reunion party!" Sonic and Amy laughed a bit just as the crowd cheered loudly. Amy smiled at Sonic just as she stood right next to him, very proud of what he was doing.

"You see, Shadow, I told you," Tails said to him while looking at the camera operator. "We were right over there."

"Pardon me, coming through, move it!" Blaze shoved them aside.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that," Shadow said to himself. "She seems so nice when she's on television."

Blaze walked right in front of Sonic while holding a microphone just as she lightly pushed Amy right next to the camera operator, "Sonic, Blaze the Cat, as the 1st supersonic hedgehog in history to ever take on a monster and win the battle fight, tell me, does this mean you're now protector of the city town? a new action hero in town?"

"Blaze, I'm keeping up the good work," Sonic said to her. "Can I please call you Blaze?"

"Of course you can, Sonic." Blaze replied to her.

"Any single monster that tries to mess around in Sonic Town, is going down!" Sonic explained to them. At the city town, all of the people and critters cheered while watching Sonic on the big screen on the building. Rouge and Cream who was carrying Rouge's shopping bags watched the big television screen seeing Sonic.

"Yeah right, it's poetic, in the big heat I get poetic."

"Sonic, hmm…Sonic." Rouge said to herself. Back at the Dragon Wash, Knuckles got right next to Sonic, "Get outta here. Any further questions will be filled in by me."

"And you are?" Blaze asked.

"I'm his manager, Knuckles the Echidna." Knuckles replied to him.

"And I'm his financial advisor!" Crazy Jim exclaimed to them just as everybody stared at him just as Crazy Jim felt embarrassed. "You wanna see my sock puppets?" Crazy Jim got out his sock puppets, "Hi there."

"Could you please excuse us for 1 minute?" Sonic asked them just as he and Knuckles turned themselves around and began their conversation, "My manager?"

"Sonic, you're a superstar! We're going to make this a fortune!" Knuckles said to him.

"What about the 9 G's, Knuckles?" Sonic asked him.

"Forget about the 9 G's, Sonic," Knuckles answered him. "From now on, we're partners."

"So what are we talking about here?" Sonic asked him.

"I'm thinking about the cash split." Knuckles explained to him.

"That's genius." Sonic grinned a bit.

"You get 16, I get 93." Knuckles said to him.

Sonic frowned a bit. "I don't think so, Knuckles."

"Talk to me, Sonic." Knuckles said to him.

"You get 23,"

"35,"

"46,"

"Knuckles, you're going the wrong way." Sonic said to him.

"50-50!" Sonic and Knuckles said to themselves.

"You proud of it?" Knuckles asked him.

"No, Knuckles, are you?" Sonic asked him.

"No way." Knuckles said to him."

"Then it's a deal." Sonic and Knuckles began doing their handshake and they faced the entire crowd to continue.

"Knuckles and I are now prepared to take your questions." Sonic said to them.

"Sonic, are you gonna continue working here at the Dragon Wash?" Blaze asked him.

"Please, Blaze, I hardly work here now." Sonic replied to her just as the crowd laughed a bit.

"Keep it up, Sonic, you're slaying them." Knuckles said to him.

"No, Knuckles, he's slaying monsters." Blaze corrected him.

"Hey that's good, I like that," Knuckles grinned a bit. "Sonic the monster slayer."

"Wow, a monster slayer." Alvin, Timmy and Scrappy said to themselves in amazement.

"You heard it here 1st," Blaze said to them while Sonic flexed his muscles on the big screen. "from now on, if any single monster tries to bother this city town, it'll be his funeral ceremony."

CartoonMan412: "Well it looks like Sonic's gonna be super popular."

 **Chapter 6: Sonic becomes super popular**

At the mansion the depression just begun for the passing of Randall. Lucius' father stood there with Lucius' mother who was sobbing silently on his right shoulder. They stood there just as the other monsters picked up the blue casket and buried him. Lucius' parents stood there to see their grandson's grave 1 last time. Inside the mansion, Dr. Eggman just finished the song for Randall's memories, "Randall, we'll miss you more than anything."

"For Randall." the monsters said to themselves while toasting for Randall's memories. Meanwhile, Lucius and Silver sat there just as Mr. Waternoose began speaking about Randall's passing.

"It's a terrible and horrible thing, Lucius," Mr. Waternoose said to him. "Everybody really loved Randall. May whoever did this pass away in 100 deaths, may his deceased body rot in the fiery depths of doom."

Lucius stared at him and sighed heavily, "Thanks for your kind thoughts, Henry."

Mr. Waternoose nodded his head. "Oh, and may Beezy be found safe and secure too, let's hope he's alright." Mr. Waternoose left the hallway.

"Oh, Beezy." Lucius sighed depressingly.

"Don't worry about it, master." Silver said to him while pouring a mocha.

"I said some things to him, we need to find him." Lucius said to him.

"We're searching everywhere," Silver said to him. "forget about it; he'll turn up."

"What's the matter with him?" Lucius asked him. "Why does he need to be so different? Randall, the lord rests his spirit, he was perfect, perfect," unknown to him, Beezy stood right outside by the window, watching Lucius and Silver. Beezy looked really depressed that he would never become the true monster within him. Beezy had no other choice but to run away 'cause Lucius would never accept him for who he really was.

"Oh, Silver, who could've done this?" Lucius asked him.

Dr. Eggman cleared his throat, "Lucius, at this most difficult time, please accept my condolences."

"Thanks a bunch, Dr. Eggman, for honoring my son with your wonderful song." Lucius said to him.

"I got some news, about the dude who took out Randall." Dr. Eggman said to him.

"Let's go speak over here." Lucius and Dr. Eggman walked right towards the window to have a private conversation with 1 another.

"He came outta nowhere this dude," Dr. Eggman explained to him. "He calls himself the _monster slayer_.'"

Lucius cleared his throat that Dr. Eggman faced him in the wrong direction. "Dr. Eggman, over here."

"Sorry 'bout that." "The monster slayer." Dr. Eggman said to him.

"Where do I find him?" Lucius asked him.

"He's from Cartoon City," Dr. Eggman replied to him. "That's all we could ever dig up."

"Thank you, Dr. Eggman, thank you." Lucius said to him just as Dr. Eggman bowed down and left. "Silver, get Knuckles. He knows that city town better than anybody. I wanna find this dude, I wanna know about him, where he lives, where he sleeps. He pops the skin or furs, I wanna know about it. Who's the monster slayer?" Lucius would stop at nothing to get revenge about the dude that took out Randall.

"Here he is, the monster slayer!" At the city town, Sonic turned himself around while wearing a red cape and sunglasses. Everybody began cheering for the new action hero in town. From magazines, television commercials, video games, action figures, Lego building sets and billboards, he was now super popular. Later on, Sonic went in the elevator, taking him above the city town. The doors opened just as Sonic walked right into his new apartment. Sonic's eyes widened with excitement that everything he dreamed about had come true. He was a somebody right now.

"Let's get this party on the house." Sonic said to him when everybody gathered and danced around for the dance off party while Tails and Shadow were the DJs.

"There he is, the big S." Knuckles said to him.

"Knuckles." Sonic grinned at him.

"Pound that, Sonic, pound it." Knuckles said to him just as Sonic gave him the pound. "Sonic, raise the city town, raise the city town, dude!" Knuckles kept dancing around like a maniac.

"Uh, yeah, right." Sonic backed away.

"Oh yeah." Knuckles kept dancing around. Just as Sonic backed away, Amy entered the entire room, holding something in her hands.

"Amy, you made it." Sonic said to her just as he was about to put his arms around her.

"Wait, Sonic, you're gonna break my gift." Amy said to him.

"Come on, Amy, you didn't need to get me anything." Sonic said to her. "What did you get me?"

"What does every single bachelor pad need?" Amy showed him his gift: a blue lava lamp.

"A lava lamp?" Sonic asked her while smiling at her, "How'd you know I really love lava lamps? you know what, Amy? I'm gonna put it right next to my other 1." Amy smiled at herself, but her eyes widened and her jaw dropped when she saw a super big lava lamp. This penthouse had everything.

"Hey come on, Amy," Sonic said to her just as Amy snapped out of it. "I wanna show you the greatest thing about this place." Amy walked right to the balcony right next to Sonic. They stared at the beautiful viewing. "How great is this viewing?"

"Above the city town, it's wonderful." Amy said to him while gasping in amazement.

"I know, Amy, it's beautiful, right?" Sonic asked her.

"Like you, Sonic, like your new apartment, it's…wow, super thrilling." Amy said to him while hoping that he didn't hear that Amy was beautiful. "What I'm trying to say is, Sonic, that I'm proud of you."

"Yeah right, it was nothing, really, you know," Sonic said to her. "Hey, Amy, you know what, wait right here, don't move around, I'll be right back, gal, you're gonna flip." Sonic left the balcony to get something for her. Amy began checking her breath and hoping that this was the time to tell him how she really felt about him.

"I'm back, Amy." Sonic said to her.

"You're back, Sonic." Amy said to him.

Sonic chuckled a bit and walked right towards her and holding something right behind his back side. "You know what, Amy? where I'm at right now, this entire new life I got, all of my dream visions coming true, in a bazar kind of way, well, I couldn't have done it without you here."

"Oh, Sonic, of course you could, but probably not." Amy chuckled a bit.

"Amy, here you go." Sonic showed her a short box.

"Oh, Sonic!" Amy smiled a bit while knowing that she thought it was a jewelry ring.

"I know, Amy, I'm just terribly sorry that it took so long." Sonic apologized to her.

"That's alright, Sonic." Amy said to him. just as things were going good, Sonic opened the lid by showing her the dark pink chaos emerald. "Tulip's chaos emerald."

Sonic showed her the dark pink chaos emerald along with the other chaos emeralds by forming a necklace. "With true love and interest, now I don't forget about anything, and I never forget who my good friends are."

"Oh, Sonic." Amy was a bit crushed, but it was very nice that he gave her the dark pink chaos emerald. They both chuckled a bit. Sonic stared at her just as Amy smiled at him.

"Amy, I…" Sonic was about to say something, but their time got interrupted by Rouge, "Oh hi there, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Rouge asked them.

"Yes, of course, we're speaking." Amy said to her.

"No, of course not," Sonic replied to her. "Hey, Rouge, you're here," Amy cleared her throat a bit. "oh You gotta meet my good friend, Amy."

"Your good friend? oh that's nice," Rouge said to them. "You won't mind if I steal him for a bit, will you?" Amy shook her head. Sonic and Rouge walked right inside just as Rouge looked right at Amy. Amy watched them going inside and sighed depressingly that she was so close of telling Sonic how she was feeling about him. Inside, Sonic and Rouge walked inside holding hands while everybody kept partying away.

"So, look who's a somebody after all." Rouge said to him while smirking.

Sonic chuckled a bit. "Well, Rouge, you know…"

Suddenly, Yakko Warner entered the penthouse, breathing and terrified, "Monsters! on the…on the edge of the city town! They're big, hairy and scaly!" Everybody began screaming in fear and began running around to panic.

"Monsters!" Sonic hid right behind Rouge. "Alright, everybody go back home to your loved 1s, spend the final hours that you have with 1 another." everybody stopped screaming and running around in fear. They stared at Sonic when Rouge stepped aside. Sonic, on the other hand, looked right at them, "Oh! I mean…that's exactly the way it used to be around here. We would've been scrambling around for cover and stuff, but not since Sonic came to town." Everybody cheered while Sonic spoke to Rouge, "So, Rouge, sweet cakes, just wait right here and I'm gonna be right back. I'm gonna go take extra care of the monsters." Sonic walked right towards the elevator with a nervous look on his face.

"Go get 'em, Sonic!" Knuckles cheered out loud to him.

"Biceps and triceps!" Sonic laughed and growled brave and heroic.

"Alright, Sonic!" Manic cheered out to him.

"Go get 'em, dude!" Knuckles said to him just as everybody kept cheering and Rouge just stood there. Sonic kept growling bravely just as the elevator door closed. Just then, he began sobbing and wailing while knowing that he would be in super big trouble.

CartoonMan412: How can a supersonic hedgehog like Sonic take on a monster? Stay tuned when he meets Beezy again and we'll find out the truth about Beezy's secret.

 **Chapter 7: Beezy's secret**

During the night, 2 monsters by the names Sully and Mike are walking around the city town searching for Beezy. "Beezy!" Sully called out to him. "Where the crap is he? Beezy!"

Mike smacked Sully on the back of his head. "Sully, what are you doing? there's a monster slayer out there, you wanna be next?"

"Oh, yeah, right." Sully began whispering loudly. "Beezy!" Mike rolled his 1 eye just as he and Sully kept searching for Beezy. Meanwhile, Sonic was hiding in the big tall flower plants, and when the monsters walked by, he sighed heavily in relief, "That was a close 1."

"A super close 1." a peculiar voice said to him. Sonic looked up very slowly and saw that Beezy was right behind him and looking down, "Don't panic." Beezy said to him. Sonic smiled a bit and he was about to scream in fear, but Beezy covered his mouth and hung on to him, "Not so loud, we're safe and secure!"

"Oh crap, not you again." Sonic said to him while getting outta Beezy's grasp.

"Yeah right," Beezy said to him 'til he screamed in alarm and hung on to Sonic, "AAAAH! What the crap was that?!"

"Hey, what the crap is it with you, dude?" Sonic asked him while getting outta Beezy's grasp again.

Beezy shushed him, "He could be anyplace."

"Who?" Sonic asked him.

"The monster slayer." Beezy replied to him.

Sonic got outta Beezy's grasp, "There's no monster slayer out here."

Beezy chuckled a bit, "Oh yes there is."

Sonic mimicked Beezy's chuckle, "No there's not, trust me on this 1."

"Control yourself, dude," Beezy exclaimed to him. "this is no time to go crazy!"

"You're the 1 who's going extremely crazy!" Sonic exclaimed back to him.

Beezy sighed heavily, "You're absolutely right, I'm terribly sorry. I haven't been myself ever since the…the…don't weep." Beezy collapsed on the flower bed weeping silently. He would never forget about that incident when Randall was murdered and he never came back home safe and secure.

"No, no, no, no, no, it's not any of that, just stay calm." Sonic controlled Beezy.

"It's my entire fault, kinda, not really, but still," Beezy said to Sonic. "my own brother."

"You just need a bit more time, dude," Sonic said to him. "Look, things are gonna work out."

"You think so?" Beezy asked him while calming himself down.

"Yeah right," Sonic nodded his head. "So, Beezy, look, I'm gonna take off, and you should get back home safe and secure, alright?"

"Alright." Beezy nodded his head.

"Hey good luck with that." Sonic began leaving, but Beezy grabbed him, "Wait, stop, I didn't even catch your name."

"Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic introduced himself while trying to get outta Beezy's grasp again.

"I'm Beezy, hi there." Beezy waved at Sonic. "Where do you live?"

Sonic got outta Beezy's grasp, "Beezy, where I come from, supersonic hedgehogs like me, don't like being grabbed by monsters."

"Sorry 'bout that." Beezy apologized to him.

"Go home now." Sonic said to him.

"But there's no home for me right now," Beezy said to him while he was still hanging on to Sonic. "Don't you understand that?"

"You're way too big to be grabbing on me like that!" Sonic said to him.

"Take me back home with you," Beezy said to him while letting go of Sonic. "You won't even notice that I'm there. I'm like the invisible monster." Beezy covered his eyes for a bit. He uncovered his eyes while staring at Sonic who stared at him.

"Have you gone crazy?" Sonic asked him.

"Please, Sonic, I'm begging you," Beezy said to him while sobbing and begging at the exact same time. "don't leave me here alone."

"Hey, you, put your hands on the wall where I can see them!" Alvin yelled right by the wall. Sonic and Beezy hid right by the wall, flat. Sonic shushed Beezy and began looking 'til he saw Alvin, Timmy and Scrappy.

"Gotcha!" Bart.

Sonic sighed heavily, "Hey, it's the Shorties!"

"Sonic!" the Shorties cheered out loud to him.

"What are you all doing out here?" Sonic asked them.

"Check out my mad banner." Timmy said to him.

"Whoop, there it is, puppy power." Scrappy said to him. Sonic saw the picture of him riding a monster.

"We hope you like it." Alvin said to him.

"Wow, you kids got some powerful skills." Sonic said to them while looking very impressed.

"It's the wild style, man" Timmy said to him.

"Hey, what did I tell you?" Sonic asked them while staring at them. "you kids shouldn't be out here, and besides, it's not safe to be out here at night time." Sonic lightly pushed the Shorties.

"It's now, Sonic, you're the monster slayer." Alvin said to him.

"Monster slayer?" Beezy whispered to himself a bit confused that Sonic was a monster slayer.

"What was that?" Scrappy asked him.

Sonic coughed a bit while covering Beezy, "Sometimes I'd be coughing it up for nothing. Now look, I need you off these streets, seriously, get your behinds home. I'll tell your parents and your guardians that you're all doing terrible stuff." Sonic watched the Shorties leave.

"Bye, Sonic!" Alvin waved to him while leaving. Sonic walked right back to the other corner where Beezy listened to the entire thing, "Beezy, did you just see what just happen?"

"I know, Sonic, they think you're the monster slayer," Beezy began laughing a bit. "as if."

Sonic frowned a bit. "I don't usually appreciate your crazy tone actually." Sonic began leaving.

Beezy followed him around, "No wait up, Sonic, I'm terribly sorry, seriously, I don't want you fed up with me, and I definitely don't want you to…" Beezy snickered a bit. "…slay me." Beezy began laughing a bit.

"You're having a super good time? Sonic asked him while Beezy kept laughing his head off. you're enjoying yourself? well for your information, Beezy, I'm the monster slayer. Sonic the monster slayer. that's what people and critters are saying." Sonic kept bowing down and imagining that the people and critters kept cheering for him. Beezy stopped laughing a bit when he heard what Sonic just said.

"Wait, Sonic, you mean you…" Beezy said to him.

"Yeah, Beezy?" Sonic asked him.

"When the tree branch…" Beezy gasped in shock. "Oh, Sonic, you're a fibber."

"Hey, Beezy, I didn't fib, alright?" Sonic asked him, but Beezy looked at him sternly. "Alright, I fibbed. But it was 1 little fib. Come on, who's it gonna hurt anyway? Well, I'm not explaining myself to you, Beezy, you're on your own right now." Sonic walked off.

"No problem, Sonic," Beezy followed him, "And if, the lord forbids, somebody should, I don't know, find out the truth about the monster slayer on my way back there…"

"You wouldn't, Beezy." Sonic knew that Beezy would tell everybody the truth.

"Oh I would." Beezy smirked at him. Sonic didn't wanna be the laughing stock in the city town and be a nobody again. Sonic sighed heavily and smiled at Beezy while petting Beezy's head, "Come here, Beezy, of course you can come along with me. But, you know that you're a monster, right?" Sonic entered the passage way to the sewers. "and I'm a monster slayer, so we can't be seen together as always, you got it?"

"I got it, Sonic." Beezy understood and followed Sonic to the city town. Later on, Sonic opened the sewer lid on the road while checking to see if everybody was out there, but there was no sign of him or her out there. "Okay, Beezy, follow my every single move and don't make 1 sound."

"You got it, Sonic." Beezy understood just as he heard his echo. "Oh wow, an echo. Echo," Beezy chuckled a bit when he heard more of his echoes. "Now batting for the Japanese Monsters…" Sonic smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow! It's not alright to hit!"

Sonic removed the lid and climbed right up on the road. Beezy began climbing up, but without warning, he was stuck due to his big red body. Sonic grabbed his hands and pulled him out, but suddenly, they heard somebody speaking. Sonic pulled Beezy outta the sewers and took cover by the building. Sonic saw Buster and Babs walking by. Sonic watched them walking by and signaled Beezy to follow him around. Sonic began do some kung-fu karate moves right towards the mailbox and dashed right towards the garage by the Dragon Wash. Sonic pushed the green button to open the door for Beezy. Sonic signaled him to come on and hurry up.

Beezy smiled and began following Sonic's moves, but without warning, he began tumbling right towards trash cans and mailboxes, making loud noises. Beezy crashed into the dumpster and entered the garage. Sonic cringed and got annoyed with him. "Get yourself in here!"

"Do you really think anybody heard that?" Beezy asked him when he hit his head on the door and came right inside. Sonic groaned a bit, but he hoped that nobody woke up.

"Who was that?" Crazy Jim came right from the dumpster. "Hey, who's out there?"

"Hey Crazy Jim." Sonic greeted him.

Crazy Jim smiled at him. "Hey, I thought I heard something, Sonic, did you get that monster?"

"You just have no idea, Crazy Jim." Sonic replied to him.

"That's good," Crazy Jim said to him. "Well, gotta go, my most favorite television show's on," Crazy Jim went right back inside the dumpster and began watching television. Sonic heard Crazy Jim laughing inside the dumpster and came right inside the garage, closing the door. "Alright, Beezy, we're safe and secure for now."

"Wow…hey look, a bed!" Beezy came right on the bed, relaxing. "That's heaven, oh yeah. Snuggly, buggly, wuggly," Beezy snuggled Sonic by giving him a noogie. "I like you, Sonic."

"Who, hold it! quit it!" Sonic got outta Beezy's grasp again. "You wanna be good friends? fine by me. but we gotta put down some rules. Rule number 1: No snuggly, buggly or whatever that just was."

"You got it, Sonic, anything?" Beezy asked him.

"Rule number 2, and this is the most important rule. In the event that possibly you're starving yourself…" Sonic explained to him.

"Don't worry about it, Sonic, I'm not gonna eat anybody," Beezy began explaining with an upset look. "If you haven't even noticed, I'm different from the other monsters. Let's put it that way and leave it that way. Goodnight." Beezy was terribly upset 'cause he couldn't eat anybody like Sonic or any other human or critter.

"Define the word _**different**_ , Beezy." Sonic said to him.

"You'll laugh your head off." Beezy turned over to the other side.

"I'm not gonna laugh my head off." Sonic said to him.

"That's exactly what you say, and what happens later? you laugh your head off." Beezy said to him.

"Beezy, I give you my every single word." Sonic held his right hand by promising that he wouldn't laugh his head off.

Beezy sighed heavily and sat right on the bed, "Alright, Sonic, I'll tell you. I'm…I'm a vegetarian monster." Beezy covered his head with a pillow, ignoring the laughter from Sonic. He stared at him knowing that Sonic didn't laugh his head off.

Sonic, on the other hand, tried not to laugh his head off. "Hold it," he took 1 deep breath. "so that's it?" Sonic tried to hold his laughter.

"What do you mean that's it, Sonic?" Beezy asked him while getting up. "You're the 1st supersonic hedgehog that I always told! I'm just tired of keeping this a secret! and my father, he'll never accept me for who I really am! What's the matter with me?" Beezy hung his head down in depression.

"Nothing's the matter with you, Beezy," Sonic said to him while walking right next to the nightstand. "I think all monsters should be just like you."

"Gosh, Sonic, that's nice of you to say that." Beezy said to him.

"And quit blaming yourself for what just happened, Beezy." Sonic said to him.

"Really, Sonic?" Beezy asked him.

"If you wanna blame anybody, just blame it on me." Sonic said to himself while getting up. "If I hadn't even been there in the 1st place, none of this would've happened." Sonic walked away.

"Wow, if Father knew that, he'd crush you for no reason." Beezy said to him. Sonic stopped and turned himself around. "What's he like? the monster father or something?"

"Yeah right." Beezy replied to him.

"What do you mean yeah right?" Sonic asked him.

"Yeah right, he is." Beezy answered him. Sonic's eyes and ears twitched and Sonic gulped nervously in fear. "Hey, Sonic, are you alright?" Beezy asked him, but Sonic didn't answer him. Sonic was now terrified that if Lucius had found out, he was 1 doomed supersonic hedgehog.

CartoonMan412: "It couldn't get any worse for Sonic, could it?"

 **Chapter 8: Sonic gets busted**

Back at Sonic's apartment, Tails and Shadow were playing a video game when they saw Sonic being chomped by Taz in the game. They're the only 1s who were inside while everybody left to get their beauty sleep. "I told you, Shadow!" Tails snapped at him.

"I'm doing it, Tails!" Shadow snapped back at him.

"X, Y, A and B." Tails explained to him while helping Shadow out.

"X, Y, A and B, got it!" Shadow continued playing while Knuckles was on his cell phone with an angry look on his face, "Well I got news for you, Lucius, the monster slayer made me his manager, so I'm now what I like to call, untouchable, you hear me, Lucius?"

"Knuckles!" Sonic entered the living room panicking in fear.

"Hey, Sonic." Tails and Shadow greeted him while they were still playing the game. Sonic saw himself getting chomped again. "Oh hey, Knuckles."

"Hey, there he is, my good friend, the monster slayer." Knuckles said while speaking to Lucius on his cell phone. "Now you'll need to pay me protection!"

"Knuckles, the deal is off," Sonic explained to him. "That monster I murdered was Lucius' son!"

"I know, Sonic, isn't it thrilling?" Knuckles asked him while grinning.

"Not if he finds out." Sonic replied to him still terrified and tense.

"What do you mean, Sonic?" Knuckles asked him. "He's on the telephone right now." Sonic gasped in fear that Lucius found out already. "That's right, Lucius, I got the monster slayer right here in front of me!" Sonic told him to shut the crap up, but Knuckles nodded his head and gave him the thumbs up, "And he's gonna slay you and all of your monsters!"

"Knuckles, shut the crap up! shut the crap up!" Sonic snapped at him.

"Hey that's good, I like that," Knuckles smiled at him while thinking that Sonic was telling Lucius to shut the crap up, "Shut the crap up, Lucius! Shut the crap up!" Sonic sighed heavily that he was in super big trouble, "What? Sonic, he wants to speak with you."

"No way, I'm not here." Sonic backed away from Knuckles.

"Yeah right, he's right here." Knuckles handed Sonic his cell phone.

Sonic took the cell phone, "Hello?" he said to Lucius gently.

"Shut the crap up?! Shut the crap up?!" Lucius snapped to Sonic on the other line, "You don't tell me to shut the crap up, I tell _**you**_ to shut the crap up!" Right before Lucius finished, he heard 1 beep on the on another line, "Hello?"

"How are you doing?" Silver asked him. "Give me a good pizza with everything on it, Meatballs, green peppers, black olives…"

"Silver!" Lucius snapped at him.

"Oh hi there, master. What are you doing working in some pizza joint?" Silver asked him.

"GET OFF THE TELEPHONE!" Lucius exclaimed to him.

"But I'm starving." Silver begged to him just as he hung up.

Lucius sighed heavily and continued where he left off, "My army's coming for you, monster slayer. They're gonna tear you apart arm from arm!" Lucius hung up the wireless phone. Sonic slumped right on the sofa knowing that he was done for.

"Come on, who's your good friend?" Knuckles asked him while holding his cell phone. "Who takes good care of you? alright, you guys. Game's over, time to get busy." Knuckles turned off the game.

"Oh come on, Knuckles, I was winning." Tails said to him.

Shadow sighed heavily just as he saw 2 scraps on the floor. "Tails, weren't you supposed to pick those up from the dance off party?" Shadow began picking them up.

Tails stopped him, "Hold it there, Shadow, those 2 are mine."

"Wait, what the crap?" Shadow asked him.

"That's SpongeBob and that's Patrick. Patrick's very crazy and SpongeBob's the tidy 1, but get them together as always and hang on to your sides!" Tails explained to him.

Shadow picked up the scraps and smirked at them, "Nice meeting you both." he crumbled them both up.

Tails gasped in shock, "You murderer!" he began chasing Shadow around, very ticked, but Knuckles grabbed them both while leaving.

"Knuckles, you got it all wrong!" Sonic followed him.

"They'll write good songs about you, Sonic." Knuckles said to Sonic just as the elevator doors closed.

"Knuckles! Come on!" Sonic pressed the red button rapidly.

"Maybe I can help you, Sonic." Sonic turned himself around and saw Rouge who was sitting on the sofa. Sonic smiled at her, "Hey, Rouge, what are you doing here? you just seem to be popping up outta places."

"You asked me to wait, Sonic, so…" Rouge clapped when the music played and the lights dimmed. "…I've been waiting for you."

Sonic chuckled nervously just as the doors opened, "Look, Rouge, I don't have enough time for the hand clapping and making the lights go out and music playing in the dark."

"What are you terrified of?" Rouge asked him.

"Terrified?" Sonic chuckled a bit. "yeah right, that's hilarious. I'm not terrified of anything. It's just that…ohh…" Sonic relaxed himself when Rouge began massaging his shoulders.

"Oh, Sonic, you're so tense." Rouge said to him just as she continued massaging Sonic's shoulders.

"Yeah right, I've been super stressed lately, you know, protecting the city town," Sonic said to her while stretching, "I would do that myself, you know, it's just crazy."

"It's just too much, it's piling up." Rouge said to him.

"Yeah right, you know, 1 thing above the other," Sonic said to her. "actually, Rouge, I was just thinking about retiring."

Rouge slammed Sonic right against the great big lava lamp, "You don't wanna do that, Sonic."

"I don't?" Sonic asked her.

"You just worked your way to get above," Rouge explained to him. "You don't wanna go back down below, do you?"

"No, Rouge," Sonic replied to her. "No I don't."

"You just show them who's boss, Sonic, and those monsters can leave you alone." Rouge said to him.

"Yeah, you're absolutely right." Sonic said to here. "Beezy." Sonic left the apartment leaving Rouge smiling at him. Later on, Sonic went right back to the Dragon Wash garage to speak to Beezy. He had a plan so that the other monsters won't bother him again. He opened the door and looked for Beezy, "Beezy, where in the garage are you?" Suddenly Sonic jumped nervously when he saw Amy staring at him.

"Hi there, Sonic." Amy greeted him.

"Amy, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked her.

"What, Sonic? did you forget something?" Amy asked him just as Sonic looked around. "well, Sonic, maybe you forgot…" Amy slammed the door angrily. "…your monster!"

Beezy kept sipping a strawberry banana smoothie when he saw Sonic, "Hi there."

"Uh…monster! Run away, Amy, I'll cover you!" Sonic protected Amy. "Hurry, right before it's too late! Go ahead without me!"

"Oh quit it, Sonic," Amy turned on the lights still angry and upset about it. "your pet monster here told me everything."

"Man, Beezy, why did you do that?" Sonic asked him a bit upset.

"I don't know, Sonic, I like her." Beezy replied to him.

"Thanks a bunch, Beezy, I like you as well too," Amy smiled at him, but it didn't last a very long time when she got fed up with Sonic, "What the crap were you thinking? bringing him in here?"

"No, Amy, I'm still working out the kinks." Sonic replied to her.

"Kinks? you fibbed, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed to him. "Everybody in the city town thinks you slayed the monster!"

"Who am I to tell them that they're wrong?" Sonic asked her.

"How could you fib in front of me, Sonic? me!" Amy exclaimed to him.

"Don't take it personally, Amy," Sonic said to her. "Come on, I fibbed in front of everybody!" Amy looked disturbed that Sonic, not only that he fibbed in front of her, but he fibbed in front of everybody, "Alright, look, I'm terribly sorry that I betrayed you, but listen to me, I got 1 single problem that I need to take extra care of."

"And what's that, Sonic?" Amy asked him a bit upset.

"Monsters are coming to get me!" Sonic replied to her very terrified.

"And they should, Sonic," Amy said to him. "I mean what did you expect? you'd take credit for murdering a monster and everything would be perfectly fine for the rest of your entire life?"

"Uh…yeah right," Sonic answered her. "But hey, don't worry about it, me and Beezy got it. We're gonna fix it good as new."

"Whoa, hold it, Sonic, I don't want any part of this." Beezy said to him.

"Too late now, vegetarian monster, they're looking for you too." Sonic said to him.

"Point taken, Sonic, what's the plan?" Beezy asked him.

"This is what we're gonna do, Beezy." Sonic began his plan.

"Here's the plan, Sonic, you tell the truth, and you (Beezy), go back home right now." Amy said to them. Beezy and Sonic looked at her and at 1 another 'til they began laughing. Sonic continued just as he held the brush full of dark red paint, "Alright, Beezy, look, this is what we're gonna do, we're gonna paint you up all bloody like a mess, right? then you're gonna run out and meet the other monsters right before they get here, and you're gonna say, 'Stop, don't do it, don't go any farther, that monster slayer's crazy, dude! He beat me senseless. He's 1 stone cold murderer, dude!' Then you could tell them that I'm big. Tell them I'm brave. Throw that in, say I'm tough looking."

Amy rolled her eyes at Sonic, "You're just going way too far, Sonic."

"Actually, Amy, he hasn't gone far enough." Beezy said to her while looking at the window.

"Exactly right, Beezy…what?" Sonic asked him.

"You need to slay a monster and I need to disappear. So here's what we're gonna do." Beezy said to him just as Sonic began listening for what Beezy's plan was.

CartoonMan412: "Stay tuned for the 1st fight sequence."

 **Chapter 9: The pretend fight sequence**

Back at the city, we see Blaze on camera, but she looked a bit terrified. "This is Blaze the Cat, reporting live. We got reports about a…"

"Monster!" Yakko, Wakko and Dot yelled out just as they ran right past Blaze, screaming in fear. Beezy raced in the city town just as everybody kept screaming, running around and taking cover. He pretended that he was gonna attack everybody which was a part of the plan from last evening.

"Look, it's the monster slayer!" Blaze exclaimed to them just as the camera operator used the filming camera seeing Sonic. Sonic stood right on top of the Mystery Machine, wearing a red cape. It was time to take on the monster. Sonic turned himself around and posed as a brave young hero, but the wind blew the red cape around by covering him. Sonic removed the red cape and chuckled a bit. Sonic yelled out in bravery and ran around holding out his right fist just as Beezy raced right near the road and towards him growling. They kept going towards 1 another 'til Sonic punched Beezy's left eye by sending him flying right over and crashed right through the billboard.

"Holy crap, did we get that?" Blaze asked them.

At the Dragon Wash, Amy kept writing the papers just as Manic was right by her desk, seeing Sonic on television, "Hey, Amy, Sonic's on television." Amy turned herself around and saw Sonic showing off. Amy rolled her eyes and continued her hard work while the crew joined up watching Sonic on the television screen. Back at the city town, Beezy and Sonic hid right by the wall just as Beezy cringed in pain by holding his left eye due to the power punch.

"Do you hear that, Beezy?" Sonic asked him while hearing the cheers from the entire crowd. "They're going crazy, dude. They really love us."

"They really love you, Sonic, but they hate me." Beezy said to him. "Can we switch sides, please? I can be the supersonic hedgehog slayer. They'll never see it coming along."

"Come on, Beezy, you sell this and you'll never need to go back home again," Sonic said to him. "you can begin a new entire life. Now give me a snarl."

"Okay, Sonic." Beezy nodded his head just he began purring just as Sonic sighed heavily. Beezy cleared his throat and snarled right near Sonic's face. That snarl got everybody's attention by the building.

Beezy stopped snarling, "Just like that?"

"That was…super good," Sonic replied to him. "Let's go, Beezy." They continued where they left off just as Sonic ran around supersonic fast and Beezy raced around by chasing him and passing Blaze. At the Dragon Wash, everybody kept watching the fight sequence while Knuckles was on his cell phone speaking to Lucius.

"Is that all, Lucius? do you understand how powerful my client is? turn on your television screen." Knuckles said to him. Back at the fight sequence, Beezy raced closely towards Sonic by using his teeth to catch him.

"Beezy, Beezy, Beezy!" Sonic yelled out to him 'til Beezy got him with his mouth. Everybody including Amy gasped in surprise back at the Dragon Wash.

"Turn off your television screen, turn off your television screen." Knuckles said to Lucius on his cell phone. At the city town, everybody stared at Beezy, but they took cover when Beezy turned himself around. Beezy on the other hand, began looking for Sonic.

"Don't swallow me." Sonic said to Beezy from inside Beezy's mouth.

"Sonic?" Beezy asked him.

"No, Beezy, it's Garfield. Of course it's me!" Sonic snapped at him. "Why did you do that?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Sonic." Beezy apologized just as he held his stomach not feeling like himself.

"No, Beezy, _sorry_ is when you step on somebody's left or right foot at the movie theater," Sonic explained to him, _sorry_ is when you say, _when's the baby boy or girl due?_ and it turns out the young person's just the way she is. This is just as far away from _sorry_ just as you could possibly get!"

"But, Sonic, I think I'm gonna spew." Beezy said to him just as he was about to power puke.

"No, no, no, no, Beezy, just open up nice and easy." Sonic said to him. Beezy began opening his mouth nice and easy just as Sonic strained. Everybody including Alvin, Timmy and Scrappy watched hoping that it was Sonic. Suddenly Sonic opened Beezy's mouth just as everybody cheered and began flashing their cameras.

"Are you guys not entertained?" Sonic asked them. "You can't even handle the truth! You just had me at hello!"

Amy looked a bit confused when she watched him on television. She shook her head while Knuckles was on his cell phone, "Turn your television screen back on. Why are you turning your television screen off?"

Sonic began riding Beezy like a jungle boy while everybody kept cheering. Meanwhile, Silver and the monsters walked right towards the city town by the order of Lucius. Sonic began using Beezy as a barrel just as Beezy began getting motion sickness. Silver and the monsters continued searching for Sonic to settle 1 single score with him.

"This city town is big," Silver said to them. "How are we supposed to find the monster slayer?" That's when he and the monsters heard Beezy who was wailing far away just as Beezy was thrown. Beezy fell right on the bridge while Sonic flexed his muscles. But it didn't last a very long time when he saw Silver and the monsters. Silver watched Sonic by finding out if he's really good like that. Sonic knew that this was the time for the big finale. Sonic pulled Beezy's tail just as Beezy pretended to struggle in pain, "This is it, Beezy. The Big finish. Just like we practiced."

"The flying monster?" Beezy asked him still grinning.

"The flying monster." Sonic replied to him just as he began picking Beezy up, but he was too heavy for him. "A little help here, Beezy?"

"Sorry 'bout that, Sonic." Beezy apologized to him. Sonic managed to lift Beezy up and spun him around for the big finish, he grabbed his tail and spun him around faster, 'til he threw him over. Beezy screamed in triumph just as he got thrown. Without warning, he smashed right into the screen of the building and began falling over to his pretend death. Beezy continued screaming in triumph just as Sonic watched him.

"Curse you, monster slayer!" Beezy wailed out loud to him by falling right into the dark pit. Beezy kept falling over 'til he came right to the side and continued wailing out loud. He began wailing silently and made 1 crashing sound.

Back above, Sonic sighed heavily and came right above the Mystery Machine, just as the light bulbs popped right outta the screen due to the crash. "Yeah right, and you tell that dark monster, Lucius, that never ever wanna see another monster in this city town again!" Sonic snapped bravely at them just as Silver and the monsters retreated back to the mansion. "Remember this name, everybody, Sonic the monster slayer!"

Back at the Dragon Wash, the entire crowd cheered just as Knuckles cheered, "You see that? you see that?" Down below, Beezy went right to the secret pit and finally finished with the job. Back above, everybody kept cheering for Sonic's victory. Rouge was in the crowd very proud that Sonic won the fighting match so she walked right towards him and was gonna do something to him. Sonic kept showing off right in front of the camera just as Rouge came by. She grabbed Sonic by shocking him in surprise.

"Whoa, hey Rouge, you…" Sonic was interrupted when Rouge began kissing him. Back at the Dragon Wash, Amy smiled at Knuckles. Knuckles smiled at her and watched television, but he stopped smiling and everybody stopped cheering. Amy looked a bit confused and watched television. What she saw made her gasp in shock. She saw Sonic kissing Rouge on television.

"It seems to all of us that the monster slayer not only conquered a few monsters today, but maybe a few hearts and minds?" Blaze asked them on television. "Has the city town's most eligible bachelor been snapped up? I'm Blaze the Cat, here live, watching the monster slayer kissing it up." Amy was depressed just as she left her desk. Knuckles watched her leave by knowing that she was in love with Sonic and it looked like Amy's heart was now broken for entire life.

CartoonMan412: "Good Idea: Beezy beginning a new entire life." "Bad Idea: Amy feeling depressed 'cause Rouge is kissing Sonic." Things aren't going super good.

 **Chapter 10: Rouge left alone**

Back at the Dragon Wash, Amy was reading the newspaper staring at the picture of Sonic being kissed by Rouge. She was fed up and depressed from what she saw while Beezy was right behind the curtain and was gonna dress up as something. "Hey, Amy, can you hand me the purple 1?" Beezy asked her just as Amy handed him the can of purple spray paint and she continued reading the newspaper. "Thanks a bunch."

Sonic came in laughing his head off. "Look who stepped right in the room!" Sonic kept laughing just as Amy kept reading and not smiling about it.

"Yeah right!" Beezy laughed a bit.

"Sonic and Beezy! What a team, dude. Give me that, give me some 5!" Sonic said to him.

"High 5, low 5!" Beezy high and low 5'd with Sonic.

"Did you see me, Beezy? I was like…" Sonic began making kung fu karate sounds, "I was extremely crazy."

"When you punched me, Sonic, the entire crowd was…ahh!" Beezy said to him.

"Yeah right, they ate it up," Sonic said to him. "It was like a Sonic explosion."

"How great was I?" Beezy asked him.

"Oh you were a party blast, Beezy!" Sonic replied to him.

"Thanks a bunch, Sonic" Beezy bowed and smirked at him, "And hey, Casanova," Amy turned away from them angrily. "I was your super big finish on the news. Good smooch, lover boy."

"Whoa, ixnay on the isskay, dude," Sonic whispered to him. "That's just private."

"Private?" Amy asked him. "The entire city town saw you do it, Sonic!" Sonic held her right hand, but she swiped her right hand away.

"Hey, somebody's in a grouchy mood," Sonic joked a bit. "Come on, Amy, let me see that smiling face." Sonic pressed his fingers right beside Amy's mouth trying to make her smile at him.

"Knock it off, Sonic!" Amy pushed his arms away.

"What's gotten into you, Amy?" Sonic asked her a bit confused.

"Me? I swear, Sonic, sometimes I wanna take your big crazy head and just…" Amy punched her right hand super fast.

"Amy, what's your problem?" Sonic asked her.

"Problem? There's no problem, Sonic, I don't have any type of problem," Amy answered him. "She's the 1 with the problem."

"Hey, you guys…" Beezy said to them.

"What do you have against Rouge, Amy?" Sonic asked her in concern.

"Not my mouth, that's for sure, Sonic." Amy answered him just as Beezy cringed.

"What's going on around here?" Sonic asked her by not knowing what Amy was speaking about.

"I'm gonna stay outta this 1." Beezy hid right behind the curtain.

"Why would you even care about Rouge anyway?" Sonic asked her a bit upset.

"I don't, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed to him.

"You don't?" Sonic asked her.

"No way!"

"No way what?"

"I don't know, Sonic!"

"You guys wanna…" Beezy began explaining to them.

"No way!" Sonic and Amy yelled out to Beezy by making him back away.

"Just tell me something, Sonic, 'cause I'm curious," Amy said to him while walking away just as Sonic listened to her. "Why do you think she's interesting to you? do you really think for 1 single minute that she'd even be with you if you weren't the super popular monster slayer?"

"Please, you guys, don't fight and argue like that." Beezy begged to them.

Amy ignored Beezy, "Have you gone blind?"

"Well at least she treats me like I'm somebody!" Sonic said to her getting angry and upset.

"Well, Sonic, would she really love you if you were a nobody?" Amy asked him.

"Nobody would love a nobody!" Sonic snapped at her.

"I did, Sonic!" Amy confessed to him just as she walked away. Sonic was very shocked from what she said to him. He stared at her and he know found out that she had been in love with him this entire time. Amy continued very depressed, "Right before the cash, and right before the fortune. Right before the fib. To me you were a somebody, Sonic, but now you're nothing but a fraud, a sham, a con artist. You're a joker." Sonic just stared at her a bit upset ever since she admitted that she was in love with him.

"Here I come, everybody." Beezy opened the curtains revealing his disguise, "I'm Barney, the dragon washing dinosaur." Beezy smiled at them, but his smiling face faded away when he saw Sonic and Amy staring at 1 another terribly upset. Amy sighed depressingly and looked away from Sonic.

"Amy, I…" Sonic tried to say something to her.

"No, Sonic, forget about it, just go already!" Amy snapped at him. "I'm tired of hearing how everything you had in your entire life wasn't good enough, including me." Sonic tried to explain to her, but he was crushed. He began leaving the garage very depressed. Amy watched him leave and began weeping silently.

"Amy?" Beezy asked.

"Oh, Beezy, I'm terribly sorry," Amy apologized to him. "Go back and do it over again."

Beezy looked depressingly at her and knowing that she was silently weeping a bit. He got rid of the tear drops, "Hey come on, Amy, it'll be alright." Amy smiled a bit while feeling better already.

Meanwhile Sonic just closed the door of the garage and walked away from the Dragon Wash. He was still upset that Amy was in love with him all this time and he didn't know that right after she confessed. He walked around in the city town staring at the billboards of his fortune, but he wasn't proud about it.

"You can't even handle the truth!" Sonic said to them in the video clip. "You got monster breath!" Sonic sighed heavily and continued walking around. All he wanted was to become a somebody, but what about Amy? He stared at another video clip of him drinking an orange chaos soda. He walked away from the city town.

Later on, he saw Alvin, Timmy and Scrappy playing around with the fire hydrant and cheering for Sonic and he saw Ella shouting at them and telling them to go back home and get some beauty sleep. Sonic chuckled a bit just as he saw the shorties messing around with Crazy Jim who just woke up. Sonic chuckled silently 'til he saw his new apartment that made him super upset.

At his penthouse, he entered the living room where Knuckles and the others were partying like crazy, but he wasn't in the mood. Sonic passed by, not paying any attention to them. Meanwhile, Rouge, who sat right by Chris, Danny and Frances, saw Sonic, going right to the balcony and she looked a bit concerned.

Sonic went outside and looked right at the viewing, still not proud.

"Preparation S…slays headaches like Sonic slays monsters!" Dojo said to them. "Oh hey, Sonic."

Sonic waved just as Dojo flew away. He sighed heavily while Rouge stood right by the door, "Amy's absolutely right, I'm such a joker."

Rouge rolled her eyes, but smiled at him, "Hey, monster slayer, why are you standing out here? All of your good friends are inside."

"Not all of my good friends." Sonic said to her.

"You mean that pink hedgehog girl at the Dragon Wash?" Rouge asked him. "Forget her, Sonic, she's a nobody."

Sonic walked away from her, "No, I'm the nobody here."

Rouge chuckled a bit, "Oh let me guess, Sonic, she told you that she really loves you, is that it?" Rouge laughed a bit just as she took his right hand, "It's not like you feel the exact same way about her," she continued laughing a bit. What Rouge said was true. Sonic did feel the exact same way about Amy, so he smiled at her.

"You know what? I really don't think it's gonna work out." Sonic backed away from her.

"Wait, Sonic, are you leaving me alone?" Rouge asked him. Sonic sighed heavily and nodded his head, but he yelped in fear when he saw Rouge getting ticked, "Let me explain something to you, Sonic."

Back inside, Knuckles kept dancing off with Sticks, 'til he and the others stopped and saw Rouge tapping Sonic right against the glass door a couple of times and the door didn't even break down.

"Young lover." Knuckles laughed along with the others. Rouge threw Sonic right against the wall, 1 more time and walked away from him leaving Sonic who slid right down on the glass door."

CartoonMan412: "Well, bad luck for Rouge anyway, but here's the next chapter."

 **Chapter 11: Amy kidnapped**

During the day time, Sonic just bought red heart balloons and a box of Swiss chocolate hearts. This was his chance that he was gonna tell Amy that he really loves her. He ran right towards the Dragon Wash while Beezy who was disguised as Barney, was working 'til he saw him, "Hey there, Sonic!"

"I can't talk right now, Beezy, I gotta find Amy," Sonic said to him. "I gotta tell her that I really love her." Beezy grinned and followed Sonic just as everybody was cheering for him.

"Way to go, Sonic!" Manic cheered to him. At the office, Tails and Shadow were now in charge of answering the wireless telephone, but they weren't doing so well.

"Hello, Dragon Wash…" Tails said to the customer on the wireless telephone.

Shadow grabbed the wireless telephone, "Give me the telephone, Tails, "We get a Dragon of a wash…"

"Give me the telephone!" Tails grabbed the wireless telephone, "And the price is…super low, considering good washes."

"How many times do I need to tell you guys?" Knuckles asked them. "It's 'gosh!' You get a dragon of a wash and the price is oh my gosh!"

Tails answered the wireless telephone, "Dragon Wash."

"Rhymes with gosh." Shadow said to him just as they chuckled a bit.

Knuckles groaned a bit, "Give me that, get outta here both of you, go be useless some other place!"

"Knuckles, where's Amy?" Sonic asked him.

"You tell me," Knuckles asked them just as he answered the wireless telephone, "Dragon Wash, you get a dragon of a…oh…it's for you, Sonic." he handed Sonic the wireless telephone.

Sonic handed the stuff over to Beezy and answered the wireless telephone, "Hello?"

"Is this the monster slayer?" somebody asked him.

"Yes of course it is." Sonic answered him.

"It's Silver the…I mean, forget about it," Silver said to him. "Now you follow these instructions to a lot of fibs, alright? File cabinet, top door, there's a package, go get it." Sonic did what Silver said to him. He opened the package 'til he saw what was inside of it. it was Amy's bracelet.

"That's right, Sonic, we got your sweet gal," Silver continued with him. "Now there's gonna be a sit down in 1 single hour."

"Who is it?" Beezy asked them, but Sonic shushed him.

"Be there, Sonic, if you don't wanna see her sleeping with the people and critters, the deceased 1s," Silver said to him. "Now nod your head that you understand that." Sonic nodded his head, "Now tell me if you nodded your head."

"I nodded my head, Silver." Sonic said to him and hung up the wireless telephone worried about it, "They got Amy, and they want a sit down. I never meant for anybody to get hurt like that, especially not Amy, this my entire fault."

"That's 1 classic move, Sonic, I've seen her lots of times." Knuckles said to him.

"They take the thing that you really love more than anything and they use it against you." Beezy said to him. Sonic had no other choice, but he was gonna rescue her, "Look, you guys, we gotta go to that sit down and we gotta save her!"

"Whoa, look, Sonic, I wanna save Amy too, but I can't just go in there and say, "Hi there, Father, I'm a purple dinosaur!'" Beezy said to him.

"Beezy?" Knuckles asked him.

"And my good friend the monster slayer's a fraud." Beezy continued with him.

"A fraud?!" Knuckles yelled out.

"Come on, you guys, we're gonna need a better plan than that." Beezy finished off.

Knuckles laughed a bit, "This is a joke, right? 'cause you know, I told Lucius…" Knuckles stopped and remembered what he said back then.

Flashback memory

"Shut the crap up, Lucius, shut the crap up!" Knuckles yelled out to him just as Lucius growled angrily on the wireless telephone.

End flashback

Knuckles panicked knowing that he was a doomed echidna, "Tell me that you didn't make it up, Sonic! Tell me that's not Beezy! Tell me that you're a real monster slayer, please!"

"I'm terribly sorry, Knuckles, I'm not," Sonic sighed heavily, but his face brightened up. "But the monsters don't know that." Ever since Knuckles now knew that Sonic wasn't the monster slayer, the monsters and Lucius didn't know that either. Sonic was still gonna rescue Amy no matter what happens.

CartoonMan412: "Holy crap, Sonic's gonna see face to face with Lucius in the next chapter."

 **Chapter 12: The Sit-Down Showdown**

At the mansion, all of the monsters gathered by the table for the meeting. However, they were still terrified 'cause Sonic was at the end of the table along with Beezy, disguised as Barney and Knuckles. Both Sonic and Beezy gulped nervously while Knuckles was breathing rapidly in stress 'cause if the monsters and Lucius found out that Sonic wasn't the monster slayer, they're skins will be fried up. They all just sat there not saying 1 single word just as the monsters still stared at Sonic. Sonic was about to pick up a plastic cup, but he saw that the monsters moved away in fear thinking that he was about to strike them. Sonic smirked a bit to see that the monsters were very terrified. He decided to have a bit of fun and excitement by pretending to be terrifying so he let out 1 single growl at them by terrifying them just as 1 monster fainted. Sonic chuckled a bit just as Knuckles stared at him

"Will you quit horsing around?" Knuckles asked him. "This can never work like that! We're doomed!"

Sonic hushed Knuckles, "Thanks a bunch, Knuckles. Thanks a bunch." He spoke to the monsters, "My main man, Knuckles just begged me not to murder-lise all of you up in here. Now I might even listen to him, but then again, I might not. And that depends on the individual behavior of all of the individuals in here, individually. Isn't that right?" Beezy nodded his head with a grunt.

"Look, Mike, he's got purple dinosaur muscle." Sully whispered to him.

"My cousin got beaten up by 1 of those things." Mike whispered back to him.

"Now which 1 of you monsters called this meeting?" Sonic asked them unknown that Lucius had walked inside.

"That would be me!" Lucius slammed the door by making Sonic, Knuckles and the others jump nervously in fear. Beezy covered his face so that Lucius wouldn't notice him.

Lucius walked around just as he took 1 single look at Sonic, "So this is the monster slayer. I've been expecting to meet you here. I just felt like we're practically a true family. You know that? hilarious, isn't it? I brought my sons to this universe full of love and compassion, but you took 1 of them out. You know who I really am? Do you know who I really am? I'm the dark monster. The master of the monsters…"

"Hey, master, I saved you a seat." Silver offered Lucius 1 of the chairs.

Lucius sighed heavily and took his seat, "I've been running this city town ever since before you were born. And if you thought that a tough guy like me can't take a tough guy like you. And guess what?" he signaled their butler to bring the tray over to the table. "You thought wrong." he grinned evilly when he removed the lid by revealing Amy who was tied up and gagged. Amy looked around 'til she saw Sonic, but she stared at him.

Sonic scoffed at them, "You're the 1 who's wrong. I barely even know that pink hedgehog girl. What's your name, ma'am?" Amy was outraged that she was being ignored.

"Oh yeah? Well I think he's bluffing." Rouge came out with her arms crossed. All of the other monsters were in love with her, especially Dr. Eggman from before.

"How are you doing, baby cakes?" Dr. Eggman winked by making Rouge roll her eyes in annoyance.

Sonic stared angrily at her, "Well, Rouge! We meet again."

"You know, monster slayer, there's only 1 thing that I like better than cash…my powerful revenge!" Rouge said to him by wanting revenge for being left alone.

"I'm in love." Pete Claws Ward smiled at himself.

"Your monster slaying days are over, Sonic! And there's nothing you can do about it." Lucius smirked at him, but suddenly Sonic began laughing his head off by making Lucius confused. Sonic kept laughing his head off just as Beezy and Knuckles joined in with him, even Silver joined in the laughter.

"What's the joke?" Lucius asked him by making Silver stop laughing his head off.

"You got nothing, absolutely nothing! Barney, take her out." Sonic ordered him and Beezy raced right towards Amy and took her in his mouth and went right back to Sonic. Lucius and the other monsters stared with wide eyes when Sonic began dancing off on the table for victory.

"Alright, new rules. Nobody, I repeat, nobody makes 1 single move without my alright," Sonic announced to them just as he picked up a metal spoon. "I'm the Panama Canal, babe. From now on, everything goes to me!" he placed the metal spoon on Sully's head.

"What'd he do? I can't even see it!" Sully panicked to them in fear.

"You loose 1 tooth, you don't grow another 1 back without my alright. Alright?" Sonic snapped at Mike.

"Alright." Mike said to him just as another monster called Boris sneezed a bit.

"If you sneeze, you don't wipe that green snot without my alright, alright?" Sonic asked him.

"Alright." Boris whimpered in fear.

"And you don't say _alright_ without my alright, alright?" Sonic asked them.

Knuckles noticed that Beezy was holding his mouth meaning 1 single thing, "Alright, thank you all for coming here. We gotta go."

"1 more thing. What's with all of you living in the Love Mansion?" Sonic asked them.

"Sonic." Knuckles called out to him just as he saw Beezy gagging 'cause Amy was still in his mouth.

"You're all supposed to be the mob. Get yourselves a real hideout!" Sonic continued with them.

"Sonic." Beezy gagged a bit more.

Sonic ignored and looked right at Lucius, "And take 1 good look, Lucius, it's finally over! You're old school right now and-"

"Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed to him.

"Now what?" Sonic asked him. Suddenly without warning, Beezy spewed out Amy and the other things that he ate besides people and critters.

"The terror! The terror!" Beezy exclaimed out loud.

Sonic laughed a bit sheepishly, "Excuse me for 1 single minute." he ran right back to Amy, "Amy, are you alright?"

"No, Sonic, I'm not alright!" Amy snapped at him. "He almost ate me!"

"I couldn't take it any longer, the taste was destroying me." Beezy said to himself.

Lucius gasped in surprise when he had heard Beezy's voice, "Beezy?" Beezy gasped in surprise and sighed depressingly just as Lucius walked right up to him, "Is that really you? You're still alive?" Lucius hugged Beezy. "I thought I lost you, Beezy. Wait, what are you wearing? What is that?" he asked him by seeing what Beezy was dressed up as. Beezy sighed depressingly that he had been noticed and began removing his disguise. The other monsters gasped in surprise that Beezy was in the meeting this entire time.

"Hey master, it's Beezy. He was wearing a disguise so that we wouldn't recognize him, but now he's not wearing a disguise, so we now recognize him." Silver explained to him by making Lucius extremely annoyed.

"Hi there, Father." Beezy grinned at him in nervousness.

"Are you kidding me, Beezy? Are you kidding me? Are you outta your mind? Do you have any idea how the crap this really looks?" Lucius asked him that his 1 and only son was in disguise.

"This is the best sit-down that I've always been to." Sully whispered to Mike.

"What the crap are you doing with this blue supersonic hedgehog? He took out your own flesh and blood, Randall." Lucius said to him.

"But, Father, please listen to me." Beezy began explaining to him.

"But nothing, Beezy! You never take sides against the true family. Ever!" Lucius snapped at him.

"Hey, Lucius, sir, it's not his entire fault. This is just between you and me." Sonic came inside so that things wouldn't get worse.

"What the crap did I ever do to you, Sonic? You took Randall away and you transformed Beezy into a purple dinosaur!" Lucius snarled angrily at him, "I'm gonna get you!" Sonic screamed in fear and began to running around supersonic fast.

"Sonic, watch out!" Amy exclaimed to him.

"Sonic, run away! Run away for your entire life!" Beezy opened the door and Sonic ran right out. He jumped right out the window and Lucius got himself right through the window. He exclaimed in anger and revenge while Sonic panted in fear.

"You're gonna regret the day that you became the monster slayer!" Lucius snapped at him.

"Well look who's stuck in the window," Clumsy came right out by smirking at him, "You still hungry, red monster? Well say hello to my good Smurf friends!" All of the Smurfs came right out and began attacking Lucius' face. Clumsy laughed his head off that he got his revenge back then. Sonic smiled a bit and ran off to get away from Lucius.

Lucius was now outraged. He broke free right through the part of the mansion and got the Smurfs off of him. He saw Sonic running around supersonic fast and took off after him. He wouldn't stop at nothing to get his revenge on him and avenge his 2 sons.

CartoonMan412: Oh crap, Lucius has gone crazy and he's gonna murder Sonic! Will he be stopped in the nick of time?

 **Chapter 13: Sonic tells the truth**

Tails and Shadow were seen at the wireless telephone trying to get the saying right.

"Try it again, Shadow." Tails said to him.

"Dragon Wash." Shadow began. "You get a dragon of a wash and the price..." but then he stopped short when he saw Lucius coming right towards the Dragon Wash and he screamed out, "OH MY GOSH!"

"Shadow! You got it right this time!" Tails said to him right before he turned over and saw what Shadow was talking about and screamed in fear.

"Everybody get outta the way." Sonic screamed out to some hard workers who didn't need another invite and moved the dragons. Sonic ducked underneath some machinery trying to avoid Lucius and zapping his red chaos emerald at him. "Come on, Lucius." Sonic said to him just as he ran away. "It's time to clean up your act."

"Father," Beezy exclaimed to him. "Leave him alone!"

Sonic got to the tower where Manic usually worked and activated the bubbles. Bubbles showered everywhere making it hard for Lucius to see everything. Amy who was standing right near the bubbles was trapped in 1 of them by accident. However, from Sonic's height, he could see the silhouette of a peculiar monster. When the monster got closer to a clasp, Sonic smashed the green button for it to go down and the clasp held the monster down.

Sonic thinking that he got Lucius, got outta the tower and went right over the clasp just as he said to him, "Alright, Lucius, the game's over."

However, Lucius wasn't in there. It was Beezy instead.

"Beezy?" Sonic said to him a bit confused. "What the crap are you doing in there?"

"Sorry, Sonic." Beezy apologized to him.

"Where the crap is Lucius?" Sonic asked himself. However just as he asked that, Lucius suddenly popped right up behind him grinning evilly. Sonic blinked his eyes bye seeming to realize it and said to himself, "He's right behind me, isn't he?"

"You're mine right now!" Lucius said to him just as Sonic turned himself around nervously.

"Oh crap!" Sonic exclaimed in fear just as he dodged Lucius and the chase continued 'til Sonic climbed the tower.

"Let's finish this, monster slayer!" Lucius said to him just as Sonic kept luring him to another clasp.

"We're about to, Lucius." Sonic said to him just as he pushed the emergency button and the clasp grabbed Lucius.

A toothbrush came right out and brushed Lucius' teeth, sprayed water in his mouth which he spitted out and walked over and Flashy put an air freshener on Lucius' nose.

"Thanks for coming to the Dragon Wash." Flashy said to him.

"Alright." Amy said to them still stuck in the bubble while hovering over Sonic. "Somebody needs to get me outta the bubble right now."

Sonic popped the bubble and caught Amy, jungle style.

They stared at 1 another 'til Blaze pushed her outta the way and said to them, "The monster slayer does it again. This time, luring 2 monsters into his death trap of hygiene. Sonic, you're the somebody that everybody wants to be. Above the character chart. Tell our covers how it really feels to be you."

Amy sighed depressingly right before she turned back and walked away which Sonic noticed just as he called out to her, "Amy!"

"Sonic!" Beezy said to him by struggling to get outta the clasp. "Get me outta here! I need a head start to get as far away as possible."

"Look what you done to him." Lucius said angrily to him.

"This is 1 misunderstanding." Sonic began, but he was ignored by Amy just as somebody called out to him, "Sonic! Over here!"

Everybody kept chanting, "Monster slayer! Monster slayer!"

Finally, Sonic couldn't stand it any longer, "Stop!I'M NOT A REAL MONSTER SLAYER!"The entire crowd gasped in terrified shock just as he said to them, "I fibbed."

"What did you say?" Lucius asked him.

Crazy Jim popped right up and said to them just as he was sobbing silently, "And I'm not a real financial advisor."

"Alright." Sonic said right before he continued with them. "It was a tree branch that murdered Randall. I never had anything to do with it and neither did Beezy."

"Well if that was true, Beezy," Lucius said to him confused. "Then why did you run away in the 1st place?"

"Well, Father, 'cause you always wanted me to be like Randall." Beezy said to him. "I'll never be the monster that you wanted me to be."

"What the crap is your problem?" Sonic asked him. "So your son likes vegetarian foods, so his good friend's a blue supersonic hedgehog. So he likes to dress up like a purple dinosaur, so what? Everybody really loves him just the way he is. Why can't you? Don't make the exact same mistake that I did. I didn't even know what I had 'til I lost it."

Lucius then sighed heavily just as he said to Sonic, "Can you get me outta this? so that I can put my right arm around my son and tell him that I'm terribly sorry."

Sonic nodded his head and ran right up to the tower and pushed the green button and ran right back door to the entire scene. The 2 monsters walked right up to 1 another.

"Father." Beezy said to him.

"Come here, Beezy." Lucius said to him. "I really love you, Beezy, no matter what you like to eat or how you dress up."

"Sonic?" Amy said to him in surprise just as Sonic walked right over to her smiling at her.

"Amy?" Sonic said to her right before he said to her as well, "Amy, I wish I knew that, now what I know then, I mean I wish that I knew what I knew, I mean right before this-"

"You're blowing it, Sonic!" Crazy Jim exclaimed to him.

"Mind your business, Crazy Jim!" Sonic exclaimed to him. "It's emotional and pressure." Sonic turned over to Amy. "What I'm really saying is that I didn't need to be above the city town. Everything I really wanted was right there in front of me this entire time."

"But what about being a somebody, Sonic?" Amy asked him.

"I'm nobody without you, Amy." Sonic said to him. "I'm terribly sorry that I got you mixed up in this situation."

Crazy Jim made a kissy face 'til Tails and Shadow zapped him with their chaos emeralds while Sonic said to him, "You're not even helping."

"Come here, Sonic, you big crazy head." Amy said to him right before she kissed Sonic in which Sonic returned.

"I never told you guys this," Knuckles said to Tails and Shadow. "But you're the best friends for life that a red echidna always had. Come here, group hug, everybody."

Tails and Shadow went for the group hug when their chaos emeralds accidentally shocked Knuckles. Knuckles pulled away and began rubbing where he was zapped.

"Sorry 'bout that." Tails apologized to him.

"Come on, Knuckles." Shadow said to him. "Try again, don't freak out."

"Forget about it. The minuet's gone for good right now." Knuckles said to him.

Sonic stopped kissing Amy and turned over to Lucius and said to him, "So, Lucius, we're thrilling? I mean like the city town is safe and secure? Walk the streets, you know, without...aah! You know."

"Yeah right, we're thrilling." Lucius said to him just as everybody cheered by knowing that they wouldn't need to deal with monster trouble again.

"Sonic," Blaze said to him. "You've lost everything that you fibbed so hard to achieve. Tell me, what's the next best thing for you?"

Sonic smiled for 1 single minute.

CartoonMan412: "Here's where Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Beezy and the others work at the Dragon Wash."

 **Chapter 15: The cheerful ending and wrap-up**

Sonic was now in Knuckles' office while putting up a picture of his Uncle Charles when Amy came in here.

"Come on, Sonic, everybody's waiting, Mr. Manager." Amy smiled at him.

It turned out that Sonic just asked Knuckles for a partnership. Surprisingly, Knuckles just agreed with him 'cause he's a super nice echidna.

"Alright, Amy," Sonic said to her. "I just gotta put the finishing touches on my new desk." he said to the photograph, "Love ya, Uncle Charles."

He walked right out to where Knuckles was and Knuckles said to him, "Hey, Sonic."

"Knuckles." Sonic greeted him with a smirk on his face.

"Alright, Sonic." Knuckles said to him. "Let's see what you can do around here."

They both walked right out and Sonic announced, "Knuckles and Sonic's Dragon Wash is now open for business."

"Hey, Tails, Shadow," Sonic said to him just as they began joining in with him. "Let's get this dance off party bumping!"

Everybody cheered a bit right before he turned over to Sparkles and Cosmo, "Hey, Sparkles, Cosmo, how 'bout we have a bit of supersonic excitement?"

Sparkles began singing to the tune of _Car Wash_ called _Dragon Wash_.

Sparkles: _**You may not always get rich**_

 _ **but let me tell you, it sure beats digging 1 ditch**_

 _ **there ain't no telling who you could meet**_

Sonic began doing some dance off moves right before he said to them, "Don't try this at home, people and critters."

 _ **a television star or maybe a police chief**_

Sparkles and Cosmo: _ **workin' at the dragon wash (whoa, whoa, yeah, yeah)**_

 _ **workin' at the dragon wash, yeah (Oh yeah)**_

 _ **at the dragon wash (sing it with me now)**_

Amy was at her desk when she heard Beezy's voice. She looked right up to see a lot of monsters right behind him.

"Hey, Amy," Beezy said to her. "Sorry that Father and I are late, but we brought in some new customers."

"Hey, Amy, how are you doing?" Silver asked her.

"Wow." Amy said to them. "Alright, you guys, come inside."

Beezy and the others went inside and began dancing it off.

 _ **this is no place to be**_

 _ **if you're planning on being the star**_

 _ **let me tell you that it's always cool**_

 _ **and the boss won't mind sometimes**_

 _ **if you're acting like the fool**_

 _ **at the dragon wash**_

"No way, Lucius, snap it." Knuckles said to Lucius, "You're not snapping it?"

"I'm snapping it, Knuckles. I'm snapping it." Lucius said to him. "A lot of us can't do that you know."

Right after that, Knuckles was trying to teach Lucius how to say the word, "Yo."

"Yo, Lucius, what's up?" Knuckles asked him.

"Up with what?" Lucius asked him confused.

"Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo." Knuckles said to him.

"You say it 1 more time and I'm gonna 'yo' you!" Lucius said to him.

"Sorry 'bout that, Lucius."

Just as the music played, Alvin, Timmy and Scrappy were giving paint jobs to some monsters.

Some looked super good, but Mike had been spray painted to look like a crazy clown right before he said angrily to them, "Hey, you think this is hilarious? what am I? a crazy clown to you?"

Meanwhile, Sonic saw Beezy and a few other monsters dancing it off like rap stars while Clumsy and the Smurfs danced it off as well.

When they finished, they struck 1 pose and Clumsy said to them, "Alright, I think you got served."

 _ **workin' at the Dragon Wash**_

 _ **workin' at the Dragon wash, yeah**_

While Sparkles and Cosmo continued singing the entire song, some pictures of the characters appeared on screen along with their voice artists' names.

 **Patton Oswalt as Sonic the Hedgehog (voice)**

 **Sean Cullen as Lucius Heinous (voice)**

 **Jennifer Hale as Amy Rose (voice)**

 **Brain Froud as Beezy Heinous (voice)**

 **Sandra Bullock as Rouge the Bat (voice)**

 **Ben Stiller as Knuckles the Echidna (voice)**

 **Katie Leigh as Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox (voice)**

 **Jason Marsden as Shadow the Hedgehog (voice)**

 **Steve Buscemi as Randall Boggs (voice)**

 **Jesse McCartney as Silver the Hedgehog (voice)**

 **Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman and Ella (voices)**

 **Kelsey Grammar as Mr. Waternoose (voice)**

 **Richard Kind as Big the Cat (voice)**

 **Bailee Madison as Sparkles the Ferret (voice)**

 **Amy Birnbaum as Cosmo the Seedrian (voice)**

 **Elijah Wood as Spyro (voice)**

 **Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner (voice)**

 **Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner and Storm the Albatross (voices)**

 **Tress MacNeille as Dot Warner (voice)**

 **John Goodman as Sully (voice)**

 **Billy Crystal as Mike (voice)**

 **Megan Hollingshead as Scarlett Garcia (voice)**

 **Charles Martinet as Mario and Luigi (voices)**

 **Matthew Fox as Espio the Chameleon (voice)**

 **Jim Cummings as Boris (voice)**

 **Jeff Bergman as Yosemite Sam (voice)**

 **Tara Charendoff as Timmy Turner and Bunnie Rabbot (voices)**

 **Kath Soucie as Sally Acorn (voice)**

 **Nika Futterman as Sticks the Badger (voice)**

 **Scott Innes as Scrappy-Doo (voice)**

 **Justin Long as Alvin Seville (chipmunk voice)**

 **Jack McBrayer as Clumsy Smurf (voice)**

 **Wayne Knight as Dojo (voice)**

 **Frank Welker as E-123 Omega (robotic voice)**

 **Patrick Warburton as Stu Pickles (voice)**

 **Bill Farmer as Grandpa Lou Pickles (voice)**

 **Kevin Michael Richardson as Crazy Jim (voice)**

 **Ice Cube as Flashy the Echidna (voice)**

 **Cheech Marin as Manic the Hedgehog (voice)**

 **Dakota Fanning as Ally the Squirrel (voice)**

 **and**

 **Penelope Cruz as Blaze the Cat (voice)**

Just as the scene was drawn to a closing end, Amy could be seen giving 1 single kiss to Sonic and everybody continued partying. Piplup from the beginning of the story sequence flew by and winked at the audience just as the entire scene went black.

The entire scene switched over to Sonic's old penthouse. The elevator opened and Rouge appeared unaware that Sonic wasn't living there any longer.

"Hello? Hello." Rouge called out to him. "Sonic? listen, baby cakes, I know I was a terrible bat girl, but come on, you gotta be super crazy not to take me back."

"Did somebody just say the word crazy?" Crazy Jim appeared outta nowhere with a pink rose in his beak.

He clapped and the lights went off by making the entire scene go off.

CartoonMan412: "And that's the end of the story parody."

76


End file.
